


A Corgi's Tale: The Story of Biscuit

by NoxyHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: While out on a hunt Sam and Dean find a Corgi that saves them. After adopting the tiny dog strange things happen. Could the dog be haunted or is there more to this small dog than meets the eye?





	1. Straying Into Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessOfFanFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfFanFic/gifts).



> This is for Jennifer2018.
> 
> May this story make you smile and brighten your day.
> 
> ~Noxy

**Chapter 1: Straying Into Trouble**

A loud sneeze rang out through the alley, followed by a crash. The small Corgi, the source of the sneeze, shook himself roughly as he pulled himself back to his feet, dazed by the force of the bodily function. Shaking himself he went back to digging through the garbage to find himself an evening meal. Nosing through the bag he had torn open he was disappointed to find that it contained nothing edible. With a huff he began trotting down the alley, hoping the next bin might have something edible for his growling tummy.

Just as he began trying to tip over the next bin the roar of an engine drew his attention. His ears perked up at the loud roar and he scrambled for cover behind a pallet. Staying low in the shadows he watched the black car rumble to a halt before the noise died. Scooting forward a bit he raised his ears and paid attention to the two that got out of the car.

“Okay Sammy we do this nice and easy.”

“Dean I know what to do. It’s just a small nest.” Sam said, coming to stand next to his brother at the trunk.

Dean scoffed. “Look I’m just saying that I don’t want either of us to get hurt okay?”

Sniffing hard the dog slowly crawled its way out and over to the two. He sat down, cocking his head as he looked up at the two. When neither of them noticed him the dog let out a whine. Both men whirled, guns drawn as they looked around. The Corgi, noticing that they still didn’t see him, let out a small bark that had the guns pointing at him.

“It’s… It’s a dog.” Sam said, lowering his gun.

“What the hell is a dog doing out here?” Dean asked.

Sam put his gun up and knelt down, hand extended. “It’s okay. Come here. We won’t hurt you.”

The Corgi ran straight to Sam, licking and rolling around at his feet. Sam couldn’t help but smile and pet the dog. Dean shook his head, knowing his brother would do anything for a dog. Sam looked over the dog before looking up at his brother.

“It’s a Corgi Dean.” Sam said. “It’s an expensive dog. Looks like its thin and dirty but it seems unhurt. Doesn’t have a collar. Where’s your owner at huh?”

“Sam we don’t have time for this.” Dean said in agitation. “Let’s go.”

Sam gave the Corgi one last belly rub. “Stay here okay? Can’t have you getting hurt. We’ll be right back okay?”

The Corgi rolled over quickly and stared. He watched as the two got out their weapons. As they started in he began to follow them. He reached the door first only to yelp as he was grabbed by his scruff and lifted into the air.

“Oh hell no!”

“Dean! You can’t do that to a dog!” He said, grabbing the dog from his brother. “Do you want to hurt him?”

Dean scoffed. “It’s a furball Sam. Just make sure it doesn’t follow us. It’s make a nice snack for a vamp.”

The younger hunter set the dog down carefully and gave him a scratch behind the ears before rushing after his brother, shutting the door behind him. The Corgi, realizing that he had been left, rushed to the door and scratched. When he realized he couldn’t get in he went running, looking for way in. Gun shots rang out followed by a scream and the dog froze. Looking around frantically he finally spotted a way in. 

He climbed up and a rickety stack of pallets and into the building through a broken window. He yelped when he fell to the floor. Getting to his feet he shook himself and took off running towards the sounds he could hear. When he got into the room where the sounds were coming from he froze again. Dean was being held by two vampires, as was Sam, while a third was taunting the two. It wasn’t until the leader turned towards Sam with the machete that the dog moved. 

With a growl he rushed in and latched onto the ankle of the first vamp, making her yell. Dean broke free and managed to tackle the leader, getting the blade back. The female vampire kicked the dog off just in time to lose her head. The Corgi wasted no time and went after the other vamps. However the leader, who was getting to his feet again, kick the little dog hard, sending him flying where he slammed into the wall and hit the floor.

Sam, seeing the Corgi go flying, broke free and the other vamps were quickly dispatched. Sam rushed over to the dog, noticing the pool of blood seeping out form under him. Panic and fear filled him; was he dead? He reached out and touched the fur and the dog let out a whimper. Dean came over and took in the sight of the dog and cursed.

“Sam! Quick! Use your jacket! I saw a vet hospital on the way in.” Dean said. “I’m going to get the car.” He said, running out, his phone in hand.

Sam tried not to cry as he quickly stripped, wrapping the bleeding pup up in his jacket, holding the whining dog close to his chest. “Please don’t die.”

The hunter rushed out to the car where his brother was waiting with the door open, car running, and on the phone. The minute Sam was in and shut the door, he floored it. Sam laid the pup down in his lap, stroking the fur and keeping pressure on the wound, not knowing if it would help at all.

“Yeah I’m still here!” Dean snapped into the phone. “My brother said it’s a Corgi. We saw some guys kicking it and chased them off. We’re on our way in now. He’s bleeding because he was kicked into a wall!”

Sam was starting to shake. “Dean he’s not whining anymore!”

Dean cursed. “He stopped making noise! Look we’re pulling up now okay? Black car outside! Help us!”

The Impala slid to a halt outside the animal hospital and two people came rushing out. They yanked open the door and reached in and yanked the dog from Sam, quickly rushing in with him. Sam wasted no time in following them. The nurse stopped him and began asking information about the dog as they took him in the back. Sam began answering questions as best he could, his worry for the small dog clear.

A few moments later Dean came in and, seeing that his brother was occupied, slipped into the back without anyone noticing. Just as the nurse was finishing up the paperwork there was a commotion in the back; angry shouts and a female’s scream. Sam and the nurse rushed into the back to find Dean, holding the terrified night shift doctor at gunpoint. Sam and the other nurse were shocked by the sight so bad that it took them a minute to comprehend what they were seeing was real.

Dean was glaring at the smaller doctor, a young man who looked barely old enough to be a vet, and a broken syringe was on the floor. “I am only going to say this once you understand asshole? If I think ever for a minute you are doing to try the shit you just pulled again then I will shoot you in the leg. Is that clear? Now you are going to save that dog because that dog’s heartbeat is the only thing keeping you alive. Understood?!”

The doctor nodded frantically and rushed to save the dog before Dean turned to look at the front desk nurse that was behind Sam. “You! Get the doctor that owns this place here now. I have a bone to pick with this place.”

The woman looked terrified. “Who should I say is calling?”

“FBI Agent Bennington. The man next to you is FBI Agent Shinoda. I want to talk to your boss about the animal cruelty going on here!” Dean snapped. “And you better hope that I don’t start arresting people!”

As she rushed off Sam turned to his brother. “What the hell Dean?!”

“That bastard tried to give the dog a triple dose of pentobarbital*! It’s a seizure medication that’s weight based. It’s also used for euthanasia. The dose he had was enough to kill the dog.” Dean said. “That damn mutt saved our asses! No way in hell I’m going to let some asshole doctor kill him. He saved us so I saved him.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks Dean.”

“Agent Bennington? I have the owner and head veterinarian on the phone. She said she’s on her way in. She’s going to oversee the operation.” The nurse called, coming back in, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

“Good.” Dean said. “I suggest you start pulling records. If this asshole did it once then he’s bound to have done it before too.”

The nurse nodded and rushed off to do as he said. Sam turned and looked towards the operating room where the Corgi had been taken. Looking around he noticed that this office had theater. Smiling he turned and headed down the hall to the operating theater so he could keep an eye on the brave little dog that had saved them.

 

“Well gentleman all I can say is that little guys is a fighter.” Doctor Kim Holmes said, coming into the waiting area to speak to the two. “He was very lucky. And I must thank you for calling out my step-son’s actions. He’ll be losing his license over this. And since his father is the Chief of Police, you can be sure that things will be handled properly. My husband wrote himself a ticket for speeding once.”

“Your husband sounds like a great man.” Dean said. “I’m just sorry that I caused such a scene in front of your employees.”

“Don’t be. They were terrified of him firing them. Someone had to do it and that someone was you.” The doctor said.

“So the dog…” Sam said. “How is he?”

“Some broken ribs and some internal cranial bleeding but we managed to stop it. He’ll be fine in a few days.” The doctor assured. “Then he can go home.”

“He’s not actually ours.” Sam admitted. “Some guys were kicking him around and we saved him.”

Doctor Kim blinked and turned to look at the Corgi through the window where they were doing stitches. “A stray then? It’s rare to see such an expensive dog as a stray. We’ll check to see if he’s microchipped or if someone has reported him missing.”

Sam looked upset. “What will happen to him if no one claims him?”

“Unfortunately because there really isn’t a shelter here we can only keep him for a week. If no one claims him then I’m afraid that everything we’ve done will be in vain because he’ll have to be put down. We can’t keep him here.” The vet explained. “I’m sorry. They’re taking him into recovery. You can go see him if you want. They’re moving him to recovery.”

Sam looked near tears again but nodded and rushed out to be with the dog. Dean waited until he was sure that his brother was gone before he turned back to the doctor. She was looking sheepish and Dean was sure now that he knew exactly what the doctor was doing.

“You wouldn’t really put that dog down would you? You are just trying to get us to take him aren’t you?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Doctor Kim flushed. “Look… That dog… Everyone knows it’s a stray. Everyone around here has seen it. It’s a strange dog. I’ve seen that dog vanish and reappear like it’s nothing. Those injuries it had should have killed it but instead it was healing even as I was working on it. That dog has never taken a shine to anyone. So what really happened? Does it have anything to do with all the deaths? I know they weren’t animal attacks.”

Dean frowned. “All you need to know is that we took care of it. That dog is the only reason we survived tonight. It’s why we saved him. That dog is a hero.”

“You and your partner seem to handle strange just fine. What can I do to convince you to take this dog?” The doctor asked softly.

“What makes you think I want that furball?” The hunter asked with a frown.

“Because I saw the way your brother looked. He loves that dog already.” The vet said softly. “So I’m begging you…Take the dog. I won’t charge you for the surgery or the medicine for him. I won’t even charge you for us keeping him until he’s better so I am begging you. Please take the dog.”

Dean stared at the vet and weighted his options.

 

Sam watched as the Corgi slowly made his way through the grass, ball held tight in his mouth. He took the ball and gave it a gentle toss and watched as the dog went after it. It sucked that he and Dean were leaving today. When the Corgi brought the ball back Sam picked him up and held him close, ruffling that soft clean fur. 

“I’m sorry little fella. Today is goodbye. I’m sorry I can’t keep you.” Sam said kissing the top of that fluffy head.

The Corgi let out a whine and began kissing Sam’s face.

“Sammy! Come on! Let’s go!” Came Dean’s voice.

Sam sighed and picked up the whimpering dog and held him close. He walked over to his brother and the dog was now softly whining constantly making Sam rush to soothe him. Dean watched the two and shook his head. 

“Just give me a minute Dean. I have to take him back inside.” Sam said. “I have to say goodbye to him.”

Dean frowned and held out a bag of food and a manila envelope. “Why? You had better open that. It’s important.”

Sam set the dog down and opened the envelope. Out of the envelope slid a dog tag and a collar. Sam stared at them before he noticed the card and papers inside. Pulling them out he read the paper and realized that it was ownership papers and a birthday card. The hunter was startled to realize that they were papers for the Corgi. Opening the card it just said ‘Happy Birthday’.

“Are you serious Dean?! I can keep him?” Sam asked. “That means he needs a name.”

“Get your dog and get in the damn car.” Dean said taking his bag of food with him. 

Sam picked up the now excited dog. He grabbed his envelope and the bag of food and got in, setting the dog down next to him. Dean started the car and they headed out, happy that he made his brother smile. Reaching for his bag of food he was startled when his hand hit fur. Looking down he couldn’t help but growl at the furball that seemed to be grinning at him.

“Son of a bitch! Sam! Your furball just ate my biscut!”


	2. Powerful Sneezes

**Chapter 2: Powerful Sneezes**

Sam picked up the now clean Corgi out of the motel’s tub and wrapped him in a dry towel. The dog made a happy sound as he was dried off and his fur fluffed. The door opened and Dean came in carrying a large bag of food and a case of beer. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the now clean dog.

“Finally got all the blood and dirt off him huh?” Dean asked, watching at the furball happily rolled around on the floor.

“I didn’t think he’d ever come clean. Biscuit is something else.” Sam admitted. “For a little dog he’s certainly has a lot of fight in him. I mean he tore that witch to shreds.”

“She had it coming!” Dena snapped. “She was trying to slit your throat.”

Biscuit let out an agreeing bark.

“And for the hero of the hour!” Dean said, pulling out a large burger with bacon and setting it on the floor. “Here you go Biscuit. Thanks for taking care of my brother again. I’m glad we picked you up even if you are a furball.”

Biscuit gave a yip and started digging into the meat, despite Sam protesting. “Dean! You can’t keep feeding Biscuit your greasy burgers!”

“Well he can’t exactly eat your rabbit food now can he?” Dean replied. “Besides. This is just a special treat. You going to deny him a celebratory burger with bacon?”

Sam watched the Corgi chowing down on the meat. “I guess not. As long as it’s only once in a while.”

“Done.” Dean said taking a bite of his own food. “Oh. I think we should get him some better food too. That dry crap is disgusting.”

Sam blinked. “How do you know that?”

“Talked to animals remember?” Dean said smugly. “I was thinking that we head to a nice pet store and let Biscuit here pick out something he likes. Maybe a couple of toys too. Not to mention a harness. And I even managed to get what I need so that we can make him into a service dog so we can take him anywhere. What do you say Furball? You like that idea?”

Biscuit lifted his head and licked his lips before letting out a bark and turning back to his food. Dean turned to Sam as if to prove his point. The younger rolled his eyes and shook his head. Biscuit finished his meal and let out a loud sneeze that knocked him backwards and, at the same time, made a giant chocolate cake appear. 

The two hunters stared at the cake before they turned to look at the dog, who was hanging his head, his ears laid back and looking much like he had just gotten yelled at. In the three months that they had had him, Biscuit had indeed proven to be an odd dog. Mainly because every time he sneezed, something odd would happen. 

It was only after the poor Corgi had sneezed up an entire thanksgiving feast that the Winchesters even considered that there was something different about Biscuit. Needless to say they had done spell after spell but couldn’t find anything wrong with him which led them to believe that maybe something had been done to Biscuit’s mom and he was the result.

Sam picked up the pup and held him close. “You okay? That was a big sneeze. You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” He asked, kissing the dog’s nose.

“Next time you sneeze you should try for pie.” Dean said, reaching out to scratch the pup behind the ears. “Nice try though. I’m impressed. That’s a big damn cake.”

Biscuit licked Sam’s face, happy that they weren’t mad at him. Now that he was happy, Biscuit let out a loud yawn and his gold eyes began to droop. Sam carried the tired dog over to his bed and pulled back the blankets. Laying the dog down Sam tucked him in, watching as the pup curled up and got comfy before letting out a huff and closing his eyes.

“You know something Sam?” Dean said. “I never would have thought that I would ever care for a dog. Biscuit really is a sweet dog. I’m glad we kept him.”

“Me too Dean.” Sam said happily. “You know something though? I almost gave him a different name.”

The older hunter eyed his brother. “Let me guess? You wanted to name him after your wayward archangel am I right?”

Sam sighed. “I know it’s stupid Dean but I still love him even if I never plan on telling him. He won’t want someone like me.”

“We’ll find him Sam.” Dean said. “How about we call Cas when we get back to the bunker? Maybe he can help.”

Sam nodded and sat down on the bed, petting the Corgi. “Good idea.”

“Now get over here and eat. Biscuit will be fine by himself for a few minutes while you eat.” Dean scolded.

Sam got up and came over to finish eating his food. “Thanks Dean. For the dog.”

“It was either we keep it or it died.” Dean scoffed. “Didn’t have a choice.”

Sam gave him a look of disbelief. 

“Shut up and eat your rabbit food!”

 

Castiel stared at the small dog that was sitting on Sam’s lap. There was something strange about the dog that he just couldn’t place. Moving closer he reached out and grabbed the dog by the scruff and lifted it to eye level, ignoring the yelping that it drew. Castiel barely got to look at the dog when the pup was snatched from his grasp by a very angry Sam Winchester.

Castiel only had two second to wonder why the younger Winchester was so pissed before he found himself flat on his ass, clutching his rapidly swelling black eye. He was barely aware of Sam rushing out, the dog help close to his chest as he vanished into the depths of the bunker. He stared down the now empty hall trying to figure out exactly what he did wrong to cause such a reaction in the hunter.

“Cas? What the hell?!” Dean asked, coming in to find his boyfriend laid out on the floor with a black eye.

“I think I upset Sam.” Castiel admitted. 

“How? All I told you to do was to talk to him about finding someone.” Dean said, helping him up. “What did you say to him?”

“I didn’t get a chance to talk to him.” Castiel admitted. “I was more interested in the dog he was holding.”

“Biscuit?” Dean asked. “It’s his Corgi. It saved us. We’ve had him for months. He’s strange but he’s a good dog.”

“There’s something strange about that dog.” Castiel said. “It has power.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. We know because—”

There was a loud pop and suddenly there was a pot of coffee on the table.

“—That! It happens when he sneezes. We checked him over but he seems like a normal dog with powers. We think maybe the mom was pregnant and someone did something to her and he popped out as magic.”

Castiel frowned. “Go get Sam and have him bring the dog here.”

There was the clicking of nails on the tile floor and then Biscuit came flying into the room. The small dog hit the brakes but it didn’t do any good as the poor dog slid across the floor and into the book self. Several books fell down, missing Biscuit thankfully enough, but the books kicked up a cloud of dust. The Corgi got to his feet and sneezed loudly, sending his skidding backwards a tray of brownies appeared on table.

Dean smiled and picked up Biscuit. “You okay pup? You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

“BISCUIT!”

“I have him Sam! He’s okay!” Dean said ruffling the Corgi’s fur. “He sneezed again. We now have some coffee and brownies.”

Sam came rushing in and grabbed the dog. “Don’t scare me like that Biscuit. I went to the bathroom and turned around and he was suddenly gone.”

“May I see him Sam?” Castiel asked, his eye completely black and swollen.

Sam flinched. “Cas I’m sorry I punched you but you hurt him.”

Castiel stared. “I only grabbed him because I was afraid for your safety Sam. I was trying to find out if the dog was dangerous. I promise I won’t hurt him again.”

Sam sighed but held Biscuit out for Castiel to take. Castiel gently took the dog this time only to nearly fall back as Biscuit began licking his black eye. A few seconds last he stopped and turned to Sam and Dean, barking happily. Sam took the barking dog while Dean stared at his boyfriend in shock.

“Cas? Biscuit healed your black eye.” Dean said. “See? I told you he was a good dog. How many dogs do you know heal people and fight monsters with them?”

“None. I have to admit that I have never encountered a dog like this before.” Castiel admitted. “From what I can sense he seems to be a normal dog.”

Biscuit sneezed and a full roast pig with all the trimmings appeared.

Castiel made a face. “Normal at least until he does that.”

“Any ideas?” Dean asked.

“No.” Castiel said. “He does appear harmless enough but as I said, I have never seen anything like this. I wish I could be more help.”

“Can’t you make any calls?” Sam asked, ruffling the soft fur under his hands.

The angel was silent for several minutes. It seemed like the angel was thinking about something as he stared at the dog. After a few minutes it seemed like Castiel came to a decision. He reached out and began scratching the top of the dog’s head. Pulling away Castiel looked down, shame clear on his face.

“I do have someone that you can call but if I do you have to promise not to get up upset. Okay?” Castiel said.

“Why?” Sam asked, confused as to why Castiel would be so upset.

“Because he doesn’t remember anything. His mind has been completely rest by our Father.” Castiel explained. “He only has the basic facts about who the two of you are.”

“Like how basic?” Dean asked suddenly suspicious.

“He knows that something bad happened between you and he also knows that you and Sam are the vessels. That’s all.” Castiel said.

Dean turned to his younger brother. “It’s your call man. I mean it is your dog. I won’t make this choice for you Sammy.”

Sam looked down at Biscuit, who was looking up at him with worry, as if trying to figure out what was going on. He pulled the Corgi close and held him tight, letting the warm fur soothe him. Taking a deep breath he pulled back and looked into those golden eyes once more before turning to Castiel.

“Alright. I guess it wouldn’t hurt anything.” Sam said. “I mean if it helps be understand Biscuit and his powers better that way I can keep him safe then I guess I don’t see the harm in it. Just promise me that you won’t take him from me!”

The angel blinked and turned to look at his boyfriend. Dean sighed and nodded. Castiel frowned and turned back to look at the dog that was now whimpering softly at him. Looking back to Dean he noticed his boyfriend make a couple hand gestures in American Sign Language, promising to explain things later.

“I promise that you can keep the dog.” Castiel assured. “And I’ll make sure that my contact knows as well.”

“Thank you.” Sam said holding the now calm Corgi close once more. 

“So now what did you want to talk to me about? Dean said it was important.” Castiel asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot that Biscuit had made appeared and grabbing a brownie.

“Yeah.” Sam said, sitting Biscuit in his lap as he took a seat at the table again. “I was wondering if you know of anyway we could possibly find Gabriel.”

Castiel smiled as he took a drink of the coffee. “This is not bad for having been made by a canine. There might be a way. I know of several different spells we can try to find him. It might take a week or two but I’m sure we can find the proper spell to try and locate him.”

“Hey Biscuit! This delicious!” Dean said, carving himself a piece of ham.

The Corgi lifted his head and gave Dean a doggie grin and a bark, panting happily.

 

Dean crept down the hall and to Sam’s room. He had a nightmare so he got up to check on Sam like he normally did. Opening the door a crack he looked in and couldn’t help but smile. Sam was curled up on the bed and wrapped tightly in his arms and pressed as close to his chest as possible, was Biscuit. There was a happy smile on his brother’s face and Dean couldn’t help but relax at the sight. 

Knowing that his brother was safe he closed the door and crept back to his own bedroom for the comfort of his boyfriend. Inside the room Biscuit opened his golden eyes and turned to look up at Sam. Realizing that the blanket had fallen off them the Corgi’s golden eyes glowed bright blue for a moment and the blanket settled over them once more. Happy that they were warm once more, Biscuit curled up and went back to sleep.


	3. The Devil Has The Details

**Chapter 3: The Devil Has The Details**

“So you are Sam and Dean right? Nice to meet you.”

Castiel let out a cough making Lucifer frown and turn to look at him before he remembered about his problem. While it sucked that he has no memories it also made him happy to have a second chance at like. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself to try again.

“Sorry. Nice to see you again?” Lucifer hazarded, watching as this time his little brother nodded. “Why should I say that if I don’t remember them? It should be me saying ‘Nice to meet you’ and them saying “Nice to see you again’. Am I right?”

“So you really don’t remember?” Dean asked, taking in the tall blonde.

Lucifer turned and eyed Dean for a moment. “Nope. But you are…Dean? Michael’s Vessel right? You aren’t what I expected. Normally my brother goes for a vessel with black hair and blue eyes. I just can’t picture my brother actually wanting to use you. He hates brown hair.”

Dean snorted. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Every vessel he’s had, as far as I know, had the same features. He didn’t really care much for change.” Lucifer said with a smile before turning to look at Sam, who was staring. “And you’re Sam right? My Vessel? Odd… I love the hair but, and forgive me for saying this, but I hate green eyes. I think I like my current Vessel the best. No hard feelings right?”

Sam stared at the Devil before looking at Castiel. “So why is he like this?”

“Out Father reset him to before he took the Mark of Cain.” Castiel explained. “He remembers nothing of what happened after the battle with Amara. This is the Lucifer he used to be before he Fell.”

Sam turned back to Lucifer and after a moment, stuck out his hand to the Devil. “Sure. No hard feelings.”

The smile that lit up the blonde’s face was nearly blinding. “Thanks. Maybe someday we can be friends. I only have Castiel at the moment.”

The younger hunter couldn’t help but smile. “I’d like that too.”

Lucifer sent him a real smile before turning serious. “So Castiel said that you had a small problem that I might be able to—”

There was a loud sneeze followed by small rain of various candy bars. Lucifer blinked and bent down and picked one up. Looking it over he cast a quick spell and frowned when it revealed the candy to be just that; candy. Putting it in his pocket for later he realized that Sam had turned around and was doing something behind him.

Going over to the table Lucifer was a bit shocked to see the small dog sitting there, looking kind of ruffled. Sam was cuddling the dog that his mind recognized as a Corgi and the pup seemed to be melting into the hunter’s petting. As Sam pulled away the dog sat once more and let out a whine as those gold eyes turned to stare at him.

“Lucifer, meet Biscuit. Biscuit, this is Lucifer. He’s like Castiel, an angel.” Sam said. “He won’t hurt you or take you away from me. I promise.”

Lucifer held out his hand and Biscuit stared at it before cautiously leaning forward and sniffing at him before giving him a small lick. Lucifer smiled and reached up and scratched behind the dog’s ears. The Corgi leaning into his touch and his tongue fell out of his mouth, panting happily.

“So why am I here again?” Lucifer asked, enjoying the warm fur. “Since the candy rain decided to interrupt us?”

“You’re petting it.” Dean said. “Biscuit is the reason why you are here. He’s not a normal dog. The candy bar rain? That was because he sneezed.”

Lucifer blinked. “Really? Do you mind if I test it?”

Sam blinked. “You want to experiment on my dog?”

“I don’t want to be rude but I wasn’t asking you Sam. Biscuit can I please test your abilities? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Lucifer said.

Biscuit whined and looked up at Sam. Sam reached out and rubbed his head before kissing the top of it. Biscuit watched as Sam stepped back to let him make a choice. Looking back at Lucifer, Biscuit barked and his nub of a tail happily twitched. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief and summoned small bottle of pepper and dumped it on the table. Biscuit leaned in and took a deep breath. Lucifer and Sam both rushed to catch the pup at the force of the sneeze nearly knocked the Corgi off the table, which was now filled with trays of meats and cheeses.

Lucifer scratched the Corgi as he checked over what the dog had summoned. Everything was perfectly edible and real, just like the candy bar. Watching Dean carefully as he walked over and start grabbing things made the Devil blink before turning back to Biscuit. With a smirk the Devil put down some more pepper.

“Okay Biscuit. This time we’re going to do something different.” Lucifer said with a smile. “Dean! Wish for something that you really want!”

Dean blinked. “Dude. I’ll take about ten thousand bucks in small unmarked bills.”

Lucifer motioned to the Corgi and Biscuit inhaled and sneezed, nearly falling off the table again.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

Lucifer turned to see the pile of money that was sitting on one of the chairs that had been pulled out. “That confirms that.”

“Dude are these real?” Dean asked, picking up a stack of money that was mainly tens, fives, and ones. “What the hell?”

Castiel came over and looked the money over. “It’s all real Dean. Biscuit gave you what you wished for.”

“Sam! Your dog is a genie!” Dean said looking up at his brother.

Sam, however, had pulled Biscuit close and was holding on for dear life and looking upset. Lucifer frowned as he watched and slowly reached for the dog. As soon as those green eyes saw the blonde’s reaching hands he quickly stepped back, pulling the dog well out of reach. With a sigh Lucifer stepped back.

“Sam.” He said, making the hunter look at him. “I’m not taking him. I just want to give him an exam. My title in Heaven was Spell Weaver. I know more about spells then most angels do. I just want to see if I can find out what’s making this happen.”

Sam clung to Biscuit for a few more seconds before he slowly handed the dog over. Lucifer gently took Biscuit and held him close, smiling as Sam before taking a seat. Once he was sitting he carefully began parting the Corgi’s fur. Sam watched as Lucifer carefully examined every inch of Biscuit, even going as far to lay the pup on his back and examine his underside. After a few minutes he gently opened Biscuit’s mouth and looked as well followed by his ears. With a sigh he sat the dog back down and stared at him.

“Well?” Sam asked, watching as Biscuit lay down comfortably on the Devil’s lap. “Did you find anything out about my dog?”

“You mean other then the fact that he seems like an ordinary dog?” Lucifer asked. “He’s go no markings, no sighs of a spell, no spell residue. But I can tell you this… No matter what it seems like, Biscuit is not an ordinary dog. I can tell you this. From what I am able to sense he wasn’t always a dog.”

“So Biscuit might be human?” Sam asked looking upset.

“How many humans do you know can summon things by sneezing?” Lucifer asked with a smile. “He’s a good dog Sam. I know that you’ll take care of him and protect him. It’s all you can ask for.”

“Shame we couldn’t find out what really is going on with him.” Sam said, sitting next to Lucifer. “At least I know now I can find rare information to help Dean and I.”

That had the blonde exchange glances and suddenly looked like he was contemplating taking over the world again. “We could actually use that in our favor. We know that Biscuit can summon whatever someone wishes for right?”

The hunter nodded. “Yeah. Dean just got rich because of it.”

“How about we use that to our advantage? We wish to find out what spell was used on Biscuit to make him like this.” Lucifer said with a smile.

Sam seemed to get excited, jumping up from his chair to paced around. “So if we have that spell then maybe we can get Biscuit back to his original state. We can find out what happened to him!”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes we certainly can but are you going to be okay with that?”

That brought Sam to a screeching halt and seemed to kill his euphoria. “What?”

“I don’t want to break your heart Sam but if we get this spell and find out what’s wrong then we can change Biscuit back to his original form.” Lucifer explained, looking a bit pained. “I know that you care deeply for him but when the time comes can you really let him go?”

Sam sat back down and looked at Biscuit, who was sleeping peacefully on Lucifer’s lap. After everything that they had been through the thought of losing Biscuit had never even crossed his mind. If they did find out what had happened to the pup, did it mean that he was going to lose his only friend and confidant? Sure the Corgi couldn’t answer but he knew all of Sam’s secrets and fears.

“Losing your best friend is a hard thing to face isn’t it?” Lucifer said softly, his fingers digging into that soft fur and a sad and pained look filled those blue eyes.

“You?” Sam asked softly. “Who did you lose?”

“Castiel told me that I hurt the one person that I loved more then life itself.” Lucifer admitted. “He was my best friend, my lover, my confidant, and my brother. He was my everything and now…”

“I didn’t realize that Michael and you were so close.” Sam said, suddenly wondering why they were such enemies then.  
Lucifer chuckled and shook his head, looking down at Biscuit, who was now laying on his side, his tongue hanging half out of his mouth, his ear twitching occasionally. “I’m actually not talking about Michael. I’m talking about my younger brother Gabriel.”

Sam felt his heart freeze in his chest. Why had this never come up before? Why had no one said anything about Lucifer and Gabriel? Lucifer seemed oblivious to the hunter’s panic and was instead seemingly lost in his own pain. Lucifer was looking down at the Corgi, looking close to tears.

“He was my baby brother and my best friend. We did everything together. I taught him everything he knew. We shared a love of tricks. We knew each other’s deepest, darkest secrets. We knew each other’s fears. After we were old enough Gabriel approached me. He told me that he had deeper feelings for me.” Lucifer said. “I didn’t realize turning him down would lead to the most complicated five years of my life.”

“That sounds like Gabriel.” Same said as he couldn’t help but smile. 

“You know Gabby too?” Lucifer asked in shock.

“I’ll explain it if you finish your story.” Sam said. “Deal?”

Lucifer let out a laugh. “Let’s just say that my baby brother drove me crazy. He started courting me. I had more gifts then I knew what to do with. I mean… What was I supposed to do with a life sized strawberry filled chocolate truffle statue of him. And it was naked and anatomically correct. I had fun trying to explain that to Michael when he saw it.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh as well. “So he’s always had a sweet tooth then?”

“Yeah. I have one too but Gabby’s was ten times worse then mine.” Lucifer chuckled. “I think the crowning point of his courting was when I walked into my room, on my birthday, to find him naked and covered in chocolate and holding out a collar and cuffs for me. It probably wouldn’t have been bad but our Dad was there too.”

The hunter was nearly in tears. “What did Chuck do?”

“Dad just kinda stood there looking impressed until Gabby glared at him and said ‘Dad I love you but please fuck off unless you plan of sharing.’” Lucifer said, keeping a hand on Biscuit so the Corgi wouldn’t roll off his lap. “Our Dad just looked at us, shrugged and said ‘I’m not in the mood. Maybe next time.’ Then he walked out and sealed us in!”

Sam couldn’t help but join the Devil in his laughter. It was different seeing the old Lucifer. It was easy to see why Chuck said that Lucifer was his favorite. The angel was completely different then what he was used to but it was a good different. Lucifer suddenly picked up Biscuit, kissed the top of the dog’s head and passed him back to Sam.

“Well I did my job so I should probably be leaving.” Lucifer said. 

Sam took the whining dog and held him close. “Where are you staying?”

The Devil flushed. “A cabin. It’s in the middle of no where. I send most of my days fixing it up and catching food. It gives me something to do.”

“It sounds lonely.” Sam said, trying to calm Biscuit.

“A little.” Lucifer admitted.

“It’s settled then. We have a whole bunker. Go get your things and you can move in with us.” Sam said as Biscuit started barking happily.

The blonde blinked. “A-Are you sure?”

The hunter sat the yipping Corgi down and motioned for Lucifer to follow him. “Come on. Let’s go find you a room. Besides I’m sure that it would make your dad happy that you’re with us. We owe Chuck that much.”

As the two walked down the hall, Biscuit stared after them. His eyes glowed white blue and there was a small shift in the bunker as one of the rooms near Sam shifted to a room that Lucifer would like. With a happy snort Biscuit went rushing after them, barking happily at them as he went.


	4. Demon Flavor Dog Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering what a pissed off Biscuit sounds like then I have a video for you. Just jump to the 1:00 minute mark and have a listen. I don't own the video but please enjoy the sounds of Biscuit protecting his family!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRuTe__jWiI

**Chapter 4: Demon Flavor Dog Bites**

Crowley screamed again from his perch on top of the table as teeth snapped just inches away from his shoes once more. “GET BACK YOU FILTHY BEAST!”

Biscuit growled louder, his heckles raised and sounding more like a hell hound then the Corgi he was.

Lucifer tried to smother his laughter at the sight, not wanting to be rude. Dean was on the floor, laughing so hard that the hunter was in tears. Castiel was dividing his time between trying to get Biscuit to back down and trying to get Dean off the floor to help him. Castiel believed that the only reason that he was unable to control the small dog was because Sam wasn’t here.

The hunter had left earlier that morning to go shopping. He told them he’d only be gone a few hours since Biscuit had sneezed up the spell that had been used on him last night during dinner. Sam figured that it was only fair to go shopping for both food and spell ingredients since the dog belonged to him. No one had protested so the younger hunter had left early that morning with a promise to return soon.

In the mean time, since his brother wasn’t around to protest, Dean had asked Crowley to come by to take a look at the spell that Biscuit had given them. When the demon arrived he had sent Dean a text to make the hunter come out and let him in. Dean wasn’t too happy about it but seeing the result now, the hunter was thrilled that he had been present to witness the result.

 

_Two Hours Ago_

“I really don’t appreciate this Squirrel.” Crowley said. “I have better things to do with my time then to come running every time you call!”

“Look we just need you to look over this spell that was…Given to us.” Dean said. “If you can tell us anything then let’s just say that we’ll owe you one okay?”

“‘Given’ to you?” Crowley asked, pausing to look up at the man who was following him down the steps. “Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to pull that horrible flannel you always wear over my eyes? For all I know I could be walking into a trap where you plan on doing something absolutely horrendous to yours truly. I don’t even know why I came to see you except for the fact that we, Dean Winchester, have a connection.”

“Now you’ve made it awkward.” The hunter said shaking his head.

The demon sent him a smirk. “I have to do something to make this worth my while or else this would be a wasted trip. Now are you going to tell me the actual problem or are we going to dance around the issue like two forbidden lovers at the ball?” 

“Look.” Dean said, trying not to let the Hell King irritate him. “Were trying to help someone get back to their original form and this was the spell used against him. Our source says that it’s a spell that came from a witch. Or at least it’s something that only a witch from a powerful coven would use.”

“Do I look like I woman to you?” Crowley snapped, continuing down the stairs once more. “Or that I would care about belonging to a coven?”

Dean sighed. “I just figured that you might know something about the spell because of Rowena. If not then at least it was worth a try.”

“What makes you think I would know anything?” Crowley asked.

“Look are you going to help us or are you going to keep whining?!” Dean snapped. “Because I am about two seconds away from shooting you!”

Crowley opened his mouth to reply but paused as there was a low growling sound filling the bunker. “Do you have a hell hound somewhere?”

Before Dean could reply there was the sound of nails on concrete and Biscuit, who had been under the map table, came creeping out. The Corgi’s ears were laid back and his heckles were fully raised. His jaws were open and teeth were bared. The Hell King actually laughed at the sight until he noticed Dean trying to get between him and the dog.

“Are you serious? It’s a ball of fur!” Crowley said. “My hell hounds could eat him in one bite and still be hungry!”

“Yeah. A ball of fur that we’ve seen rip creatures ten times his size apart.” Dean said. “Just back away slowly.”

Crowley stared before he realized that the hunter was indeed being serious. Without a second thought the demon rushed to the nearest table, a small corner table, and jumped up on it. He was just in time too. The sound of vicious barking and the sound of nails on concrete met his ears. He turned just in time to see those gleaming white teeth just barely miss his shoes.

“Bloody hell! Get this vicious little monster away from me!” The demon snapped.

Dean slowly came forward and tried to grab Biscuit but the Corgi turned and snapped at the hunter, making him back away with his hands raised. Needless to say he was unable to make any progress so Dean had rushed off to get Castiel, leaving the King of Hell stranded on top of a table with a snarling dog.

Crowley wasn’t idle while the hunter was away. He had tried turning the dog into a pile of red goop but all it seemed to do was make the dog even madder. The Scotsman tried banishing, attacking, threatening, and, even though he would admit this to no one, begging the dog to leave him alone. He couldn’t understand what he had done to cause the little ball of fluff to hate him so much. Maybe it didn’t like the scent of the hell hounds?

To his surprise it wasn’t just Castiel that Dean returned with. Lucifer was following them looking quite amused before speaking. “I didn’t think you were serious. So he’s the King of Hell? So then why can’t he get down?”

“Biscuit won’t let him.” Dean said. “I’ve tried everything.”

Lucifer frowned and walked over. He eyed the demon standing on the small table, then the dog. With a shrug the Devil reached down and tried to grab the Corgi only to have to snatch his hand back as Biscuit’s teeth barely grazed his arm. Lucifer frowned and tried again, this time he knew what to expect and pulled back before the dog snapped.

“That’s odd. He’s normally not like this. What did you do to him?” Lucifer asked, looking up at Crowley.

“Does it look like I know what I did?!” The demon shouted. “All I did was walk into the bleeding place and next thing I know I’m getting attacked by a rabid dust bunny!”

Castiel sighed and knelt down next to the still snarling dog. “Biscuit. Please stop trying to bite Crowley. I know and understand how you feel about him but ripping him limb from limb, while extremely satisfying to watch, won’t solve anything. Worst case scenario would be that Sam would come home to find a mess and you’ll end up getting sick with food poisoning because you tried to eat a demon.”

“Excuse me!” Crowley snapped.

Biscuit, not liking the demon’s tone, began leaping for the Scotsman once more, snarling and going for those shining shoes. Lucifer had reacted quickly pulling his younger brother away just in case the Corgi decided not to discern friend from foe. Shaking his head Lucifer pulled out the cell phone that his father had given him.

“Looks like we don’t have a choice now.” The blonde said. “We need Sam.”

The Hell King looked upset at that. “So are you saying that I have to wait for the Moose to get back?!”

“Looks like you’re going to have to.” Lucifer said, calling the hunter. “We can’t seem to touch Biscuit and Sam is really the only one that he listens to. Not much else we can do other then call him and tell him to get back here as quick as he can.”

Crowley let out a huff and glared down at the dog once more only to have those gold eyes glare right back. “Just tell him to hurry it up.”

“He’s not answering.” Lucifer said. “He always answers.”

“Yeah. Good luck with that. Once you’re right outside the bunker you have shit for signal.” Dean explained. “Look Sam’s only been gone a few hours so that means he should be coming home any minute now. Think you can wait that long Crowley?”

“I guess I don’t have a choice do I?!” He snapped only to have Biscuit snap back. “Get away from me you Mongrel!”

 

_Now_

There was the sound of a door opening followed by a pause and then a panicked cry. “Biscuit?! Dean?! Cas?! Lucifer?!”

Heavy footsteps came rushing in and Sam froze in the doorway, gun drawn and looking upset. At first he seemed both angry and scared but the longer he stared at the sight the more confusion seemed to set in. He slowly lowered the gun and watched as his dog leapt up at those shining shoes once more.

“It’s about bleeding time you got here!” Crowley yelled. “Come get your monster! It’s been trying to kill me since I got here!”

Sam put his gun up and rushed over and picked up Biscuit, who, while now calmer, was still in defensive mode. “What is going on?!”

“Dean asked Crowley to come and take a look at the spell.” Castiel explained quickly. “The minute Crowley got here Biscuit went on the attack and none of us could stop him.”

Sam turned to the demon giving him a bitch face. “What did you do to my dog?”

“I didn’t do a bloody thing. Not for lack of trying!” Crowley said, easing himself off the table while keeping an eye on the snarling ball of angry fur in Sam’s grip. “I tried banishing! I tried to make it explode! I even tried bribing that stupid mutt!”

“You did what to my dog?!”

Crowley glared and raised his fingers and snapped only to have nothing happen. “I didn’t do anything! I can’t do anything! Your mutt is indestructible! Where did you get it?”

“He found us.” Sam admitted. “We were on a vampire hunt and he was in the alleyway where we parked. Came right up to us; even tried to join us on the hunt. We got into a bit of trouble and somehow this Corgi managed to find his way into the building and he saved us so we kept him.”

Crowley came forward and stared at the snarling dog. “That’s unusual. Most animals tend to shy away from the things that go bump in the night. And I’ve never seen one straight out attack a demon before. Whatever this dog is I don’t think it’s a dog.”

“We know.” Lucifer said. “I’ve checked everything. There’s no markings, no spell residue, no nothing.”

The Hell King looked up at Lucifer. “And we’re supposed to believe you after everything that you’ve done?”

“I hope you would. I don’t remember anything since my battle with Arama while still in Heaven.” Lucifer explained. “My father wiped my mind and reset my Grace. I’m an archangel serving under my father.”

The demon sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Now where is this spell you were talking about Squirrel?”

Dean, who finally had managed to compose himself, nodded and brought over the parchment that Biscuit had sneezed up. The demon looked it over, frowning as he read the spell. The more he read the more concerned he became. Handing it back he looked defeated.

“The good news is that I know this spell can be reversed.” Crowley said. “It’s a very high level spell that’s only used by a specific coven. The Coven that uses it doesn’t perform spells like that unless they feel that it’s absolutely necessary. Now let me make a call and I’ll see if anyone has used that spell for a while.”

Crowley moved away as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial and Sam sat Biscuit on the table and began rubbing his ears. The Corgi stood down a bit as his ears were rubbed but was still softly growling. Sam found it odd that the dog’s gold eyes never left the demon’s form. It wasn’t the first time that Biscuit had encountered a demon but it was the first time that the pup had shown such a violent reaction to one. The hunter couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with the fact that Crowley was King of Hell.

Crowley hung up and walked back over to them with a smirk. “Well I have news for you and your delightful mutt.”

Sam looked hopeful. “What did you find out?”

“The good news is that The Grand Coven didn’t turn anyone into a dog in the past hundred years.” Crowley said.

“So what’s the bad?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“The bad news is that they no longer have the spell that was used to do that kind of spell work.” The demon said.

“Then we’re back to square one.” Castiel said. “I’m sorry Sam.”

“It’s fine Cas.” The hunter said, scratching Biscuit.

Crowley smirked. “I didn’t say it was all bad news. I have good news once again. They may not have the spell but they do know what happened to it.”

Lucifer smiled. “You know who has the spell don’t you?”

“I know who has the spell.” The demon replied with a smirk.


	5. Every Dog Has It's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talking oot his fanny flaps ~ Lying
> 
> bastart ~ Bastard
> 
> dobber ~ idiot
> 
> jolly jabber ~ gay guy
> 
> cù ~ Scottish for Dog

**Chapter 5: Every Dog Has It’s Day**

“Careful now with that!” Came Crowley’s voice echoing through the bunker. “It bruises easily! We need it unharmed!”

The Winchesters and angels looked at each other curiously over their food as they heard the Hell Kings’ voice. The man had been gone for close to six months after finding out who had the stolen spell. The demon had promised to find the culprit and bring them to the bunker as soon as he found them. Needless to say it had taken a lot longer then they thought it would.

Crowley came in and looked relieved to see everyone. “Oh good. Everyone’s here. I was afraid I would have to hunt down you flannel covered nightmares.” He said, watching as Biscuit stood on the table, his ears laid back and heckles raised as he started growling. “Don’t give me that you mangy flea bag! I brought the person who cast the spell on you in the first place. I think that deserves a little respect. Don’t you want to be back in your normal body?”

Biscuit cocked his head at that and made his way down to the end of the table. Two demons came in carrying a large black, squirming body bag between them. Biscuit started at the bag as Crowley smirked. The two demons carried the bag to the table and Biscuit backed up and the bag was placed none to gently on the table making whoever was in it let out a muffled shout of pain.

“Careful I said!” Crowley snapped. “That’s precious cargo! The only person who can undo that spell is in that bag! Now get lost! Both of you before I send you back to where you came from!”

Both demons bowed and almost ran for the door, terrified of being sent back to hell. Crowley turned and eyed Biscuit, who was carefully sniffing the squirming bag. Sam jumped up and grabbed the Corgi and held him close, wary about whoever the bag contained. Lucifer summoned his archangel blade and eyed the bag as if it were the most dangerous thing he’d ever seen. Castiel also summoned his blade but he seemed more curious then anything. Dean looked at the bag, then went back to eating.

“Well don’t everyone jump up and thank me at once!” The demon snapped. “Do you know how bloody hard it was to find this bitch?!”

“Long enough for you to take a vacation in Maui!” Dean snapped around his burger.

Crowley flushed. “I only stayed for one day! That’s where the trail led so it’s where I went! And you would have done the same thing!”

Dean made a face before nodding. “Good point. So now that we have our spell caster what are we going to do?”

“How about we open the bag and see who we have?” Lucifer suggested as he stood, blade in hand.

The Devil walked over to the bag and unzipped it carefully. Reaching in he pulled up a very lithe female body clad in a deep purple dress. Her hands were bound in front of her with thick chains preventing her from using her magic. Lucifer frowned and reached for the bag covering her head and carefully pulled it off, not wanting to accidentally pull her hair. As those red locks and glaring face appeared there was a shout from behind him making the blonde turn to look at the hunter.

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean shouted, standing quickly.

Lucifer blinked. “You know her?” He asked before turning to look back at the woman to find hazel eyes glaring at him.

“Yeah. You could say that.” Sam said, sitting the Corgi down on the table once more. “Her name is Rowena MacLeod. She’s…She’s—”

“She my mother.” Crowley said. “Lovely isn’t it?”

“So then you mother cast the spell.” Castiel said, not seeming surprised in the least. “We should have known. Rowena is the only witch we know who is capable of casting a spell of that caliber without help.”

Lucifer frowned and looked at Crowley. “So do you normally keep you mother locked in chains and duct tape over her mouth?”

Crowley let out a long suffering sigh. “I try my hardest but she’s slippery.”

Rowena struggled for a minute, letting out muffled noises and squeaks. Biscuit was sitting on his haunches, looking quite shocked for a dog. Dean noticed the stare first and when he did he got Sam’s attention and pointed to Biscuit. Sam glanced at his dog before looking at Rowena, then back at Biscuit.

“Biscuit?” Sam called, watching an ear turn to him. “Do you know her?”

Rowena paused and looked down at her feet where Biscuit was sitting and muffled laughter began to escape her. Lucifer frowned and barely had time to react. He grabbed Rowena and pulled her bound form close to his chest and off the table. Biscuit went flying past them, his teeth gleaming as he barely missed the witch’s face, before he landed on the floor with barely a thump. Rowena screamed into the gag and began struggling again, fighting against the archangel tooth and nail.

“I say drop her.” Crowley said. “Let the pup get a few good licks in. He deserves it after having a run in with my mother.”

Lucifer tightened his grip. “Knock it off Lady. If I wanted you hurt I would have let Biscuit attack you. As long as I have you he can’t reach you.”

Dean winced. “Hey Luci? You killed her twice. She’s probably scared.”

Lucifer was about to answer only to have to vanish and reappear as Biscuit attacked again. “Biscuit! Stop it! She’s the only one who can reverse the spell!”

Sam rushed forward and grabbed the dog on his next attack. Lucifer breather a sigh of relief and Crowley made a disappointed noise. Shaking his head Lucifer sat the witch down on the table carefully and held up his hands. Slowly he reached up and began to gently peal off the duct tape, being very careful.

“Hold on. It’s almost off. Sorry if this is hurting you.” Lucifer said as the tape finally came off. “There. Doesn’t look like I hurt you. Are you okay?”

“No I am not okay! What in the bleeding hell is wrong with you!?” Rowena snapped.

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember you.” Lucifer said. “My dad wiped my mind.”

“Not you!” She snapped, looking past him at her son. “Fergus how could you do this to me! I am your mother!”

Crowley gave her a smirk and poured himself a glass of whiskey. “That’s debatable.”

Rowena looked ready to attack her son despite her chains. “Instead of kidnapping me you could have just asked! Instead you sent those deplorable hounds after me and had those filthy hounds of yours chase me!”

“You don’t’ exactly have a perfect track record of doing as told mother.” Crowley said. “Besides…This was much more fun.”

“You uncouth lout!” Rowena snapped. “When I get out of these chains Fergus I will make you pay for this!”

The demon laughed. “Good luck with that.”

“Rowena.” Sam said, catching the witch’s attention before she could go back berating her son some more. “We want your help. See…My dog, Biscuit, we think he was once a person.”

“Of course he was!” The witch said looking at the snarling dog in the hunter’s arms. “I met him a party. He was handsome if not a bit shorter then what I normally go for. We could have made some beautiful babies if he wasn’t talking oot his fanny flaps*!”

Sam and Dean blinked, and the older hunter let out an uneasy cough. “Translation please? We don’t speak witch.”

“It’s not witch.” Castiel said. “It’s Scottish slang. She’s calling Biscuit a liar.”

“Why thank you Castiel.” Rowena said with a smile. “I knew that there were smarts behind those lovely baby blues of yours.”

Castiel flushed and Dean glared. “Okay so that’s why you turned your lover into a dog? Because you thought he was lying about something?”

“I know he was!” The red head protested. “Here we spent these lovely weeks together, making the most exquisite and passionate—”

“MOTHER!”

“—Well we were! Anyway, after all that time I thought that since he was rich and handsome that maybe it was time.” 

The guys looked confused before Sam spoke up cautiously. “Time for what?”

Rowena looked offended. “Time for settling down of course! I’m almost four hundred years old! You can’t expect me to live off nothing for the rest of my life.”

“So what was he lying about?” Castiel asked. “Was he lying abut his feelings for you?”

Biscuit barked loudly at the witch making her glare back.

“No. When I told him what I wanted he told me that he couldn’t marry me.” The witch said. “After all that time and he had the gall to say that!”

Biscuit let out a growl and began barking furiously even as Sam held the dog in place. “We’re just getting her side Biscuit. Just relax okay?” Sam said, coaxing the dog into some semblance of calm.

“Okay so the dog said he couldn’t marry you. Why not?” Lucifer asked. “Did he need more time to get the warm and fuzzies for you?”

“He most certainly did not!” Came the appalled tone. “After all that time we spent together I am sure that he had feelings for me!”

“Mother focus!” Crowley snapped. “Why did you turn him into a dog? And skip the recap. We don’t care to hear it.”

Rowena glared at her son then stuck her nose in the air with all the grace of an offended queen. “After all that time he had the gall to say he couldn’t marry me because he was in love with someone else. I knew he was lying about it. All the time together and only then he mentions about this person he’s head over heals in love with. He started going on about green eyes and brown hair and how this person meant so much to him.”

Biscuit began growling again and Sam rushed to sooth the dog making the witch glare at him once more.

“So you were jealous?” Castiel asked. “You turned him into a dog over jealously?”

“No. I told you! He lied to me about this other woman.” Rowena said. “I had to be sure he was telling me the truth. So that night at dinner I spiked his drink with a truth spell. I asked him about his mystery woman of his and he told me that there was no woman. That’s how I knew he lied to me!”

“Then you turned him into a dog?” Sam asked.

“I waited until he was asleep and then I cast my spell.” Rowena said. “Then I might have helped myself to his wallet. That’s when I realized that the bastart* only carried around cash. Luckily enough I made myself happen with a nice bit of dough before moving one to greener pastures. I didn’t even stay long enough to see the *dobber’s face when he realized what I’d done to him. I just made sure my spell went off correctly and left him there.”

The room was silent for a minute as the group thought over what Rowena had said. The witch had found a guy and latched on like she normally did and this time, once things hadn’t worked out, she had turned him into a dog. Normally the witch would have killed him and been done with the mess. What made this any different? 

“Why didn’t you just kill him this time?” Crowley asked suddenly. “Like you do with your other failed suitors?”

The witch actually flushed. “I tired. I tried several time but nothing seemed to work on him. I know he wasn’t a warlock or sorcerer but I do know he was powerful. It was why I tried that spell. It works on everyone no matter what manner of being they are.”

Sam had to grab Biscuit as the dog went wild, barking and snarling at the red head as she sat there. She glared at the dog and Biscuit glared right back, neither of them backing down. It only ended when Lucifer suddenly stood straight and walked back over to Rowena.

The look on Lucifer’s face showed that he had come to some realization as he stopped in front of the woman. “Rowena? Did it ever occur to you that the man you were with might have been telling you the truth?”

The witch looked even more offended. “My spells never fail me! I had him under a truth spell and he told me that there was no other woman!”

“What about a man?” The blonde asked, making the witch falter and look unsure.

“Good gracious me. I never thought of that. He didn’t seem like a jobby jabber* to me.” The woman said, looking a bit ashamed.

“He could be bisexual.” Lucifer said. “It’s not an uncommon thing. So now the question remains…Biscuit. Rowena said you were in love with someone. Bark once for yes two for no okay? Are you in love with someone?”

Biscuit let out a loud bark.

“Okay.” The Devil said. “Are you in love with a woman?”

There were two quick barks this time and Rowena looked even more ashamed.

“Are you in love with a man?” Lucifer asked.

Biscuit let out his loudest bark yet before turning to glare at Rowena.

“Happy Rowena?” Lucifer asked. “He was telling you the truth. You just didn’t ask the right questions. Now will you please turn Biscuit back to his original form?”

Rowena glanced around and noticed the six glares that were leveled at her. “Looks like I don’t have a choice do I? I’ll turn the wee cù* back to his proper form.”


	6. The Dog Days Are Over

_Chapter 6: The Dog Days Are Over_

Sam sat on his bed, one knee up with his journal propped open on it. He was writing one handed but he didn’t care. The other hand was buried in the soft fur of the pup lying next to him. Sam let out a sigh that had Biscuit raising his head to look at the hunter. Sam gave him a pat on the head and the Corgi responded in kind by laying his head on Sam’s stomach.

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone Biscuit.” Sam said softly.

The Corgi lifted his head and gave a little tilt and whine.

“Rowena is going to change you back. Soon you’ll be back to your true body.” Sam explained. “You can go home.”

The Corgi shook hard, sending bits of fur up.

Sam chuckled a bit at the sight but then turned serious again. “Don’t you want to go home Biscuit? Back to your family?”

The Corgi shook again before getting down off the bed. The pup got under the bed nosing around for a minute. Sam was about to get up when a loud sneeze rang out and Biscuit was sent flying back. The hunter was quick to pick up the pup and look him over before turning back to the bed only to freeze. Right where he had been sitting was now a picture in a simple black frame.

Sitting Biscuit on the bed Sam picked up the picture and looked it over. There was a man with ebony colored hair, pale skin, and nearly sapphire colored blue eyes wearing a stern expression. The next man also had black hair but it was curly and fell in soft waves around his face but unlike the first man, his skin was slightly bronzed and he had bright ocean blue eyes and a smirk on his face. The next man was the oddest looking one. He had a honey beige skin tone, giving him an exotic look made even more so by the blonde hair and green eyes he was sporting along with the bored look that clearly said he didn’t want to be in the picture. The last one was a young looking man with mousy brown hair, sparkling gold eyes, bronzed skin, and a playful expression.

Sam sat down and looked up at Biscuit. “Is this your family?”

Biscuit let out a single bark and his butt wiggled. 

The hunter looked over the picture carefully before pointing to the last man. “Is that you? The one who looks like trouble?”

Biscuit let out a single bark followed but a growl, making sure the hunter knew exactly how he felt about being called trouble.

“So these other three…Are they family too? They don’t look much alike.” Sam admitted. “Are they…Brothers?”

Once again there was a single bark and a wag.

“Are you guys lined up in order? Are you the youngest?”

There was a bark this time followed by Biscuit turning in a circle and barking again. It took Sam a minute to realize that the pup had answered both questions. Looking back down at the picture be stared at the four, wondering why the three oldest weren’t looking for their younger brother. If it had been him missing Dean would have torn the world apart to find him and he actually had on more then one occasion. 

“Why aren’t they looking for you?” Sam asked.

Biscuit let out a whine and lay down on the bed. To Sam’s shock and horror the pup began letting out a sobbing noise. Sam was quick to pull the Corgi into his arms and hold the dog close. Whatever had happened between them was clearly upsetting for him. Maybe the family had a falling out or worse. Maybe Biscuit’s family was no more.

Sam stroked the soft fur. “It’s okay Biscuit. I’m here for you. I know what it’s like to lose family. I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever cared for. Some of them I’ve lost more then once. I know exactly what the feels like. You don’t have to be alone. I’m always going to be here for you. I promise Biscuit.”

The dog finally stopped and laid there, head tucked under Sam’s chin. As Sam held him he couldn’t help but start to tear up as well. This would be the last time he’d ever get to hold Biscuit like this. Tomorrow Biscuit was getting changed back to his rightful form and Sam would be alone again. The hunter couldn’t stop his tears as he held the Corgi in an almost crushing grip before he began to fully sob. 

Biscuit shifted and twisted until he was able to get into a better position. The pup began to gently lick Sam’s cheek, trying to calm the hunter. Soon both of them were making sad noises, Sam sobbing his heart out into the warm fur and Biscuit was whining softly, upset that he couldn’t get the human to calm down. 

It took several hours before Sam finally cried himself to sleep, holding tightly to Biscuit and the dog stayed beside him the whole time. To the dog’s surprise the door to Sam’s room opened and Rowena was looking in on them. Seeing Biscuit glaring at her she made a come here motion. Biscuit looked at Sam, making sure the hunter would stay asleep, before he carefully jumped off the bed.

As soon as Biscuit was out the door Rowena shut it and knelt down to stare at the dog. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I was wrong.”

Biscuit looked at her and cocked his head.

The witch scoffed. “Don't give me that look. We both know you can talk.”

^Want do you want from me?^ Came the snappish tone followed by a growl from the dog. ^Haven’t I suffered enough at your hands?!^

“As I said I am sorry. I just want to know why you haven’t said anything to them.” The witch said. “You could have said something at any time!”

^Because this way I could protect him.^ Biscuit said. ^He means more to me then you know. He’s mine.^

Rowena’s eyes went wide. “Dearie me! You’re joking right? The one you’re in love with is Sam bloody Winchester?!”

^Yeah not that it’s any of your fucking business you Ginger Bitch.^ Biscuit said with a growl. ^Be lucky I want to be back to my true form or else I’d be ripping your throat out with my teeth and believe me I can kill a witch. Ask Sam.^

Rowena nodded. “I guess I should be letting you get back to your lover. Sweet dreams darling cù.”

^Fuck you too.^ Biscuit said before his eyes glowed blue, making the door open and causing Rowena to jump up in shock. ^You better hope that I’m in a better mood tomorrow or else it’ll be the last thing you ever do.^

With that the Corgi went inside the bedroom and the door shut behind him. There was a quite click signaling that the door had been locked. Rowena couldn’t believe it. Not only had Biscuit been telling the truth about being in love, he was in love with Sam Winchester and he could still use that power that had impressed her so much! What had she missed?!

Taking a shuddering breath, she headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea and sit down with her spell. She had to make sure it went off perfectly unless she wanted the dog to turn her into a chew toy. Heading into the kitchen she wasn’t surprised to find Lucifer awake but the smile he gave her unnerved her.

“Morning. Tea?” He asked grabbing the kettle.

Rowena was hesitant but nodded. “Thank you.”

Lucifer nodded and pulled out a cup for her and poured her some before holding it out. “It’s strong so I hope you don’t mind not sleeping. I have some cookies and some brownies too if you want them.”

“The biscuits will do.” Rowena said taking a seat with the spell. “Why are you awake?”

“I don’t sleep.” Lucifer said softly, a plate with shortbread cookies appearing before the witch. “Why try when I could be doing other things? What about you? You’re awake.”

“I was talking to the wee cù.” She admitted. “The spell I used allows him to talk. I was wondering why he hadn’t spoken up before now. Not only that I also found out that the power he has…He can still use it. I’ve never heard tell of that happening.”

Lucifer frowned. “May I see your spell?”

Rowena frowned but held it out, watching as Lucifer stayed several steps away to make sure she was comfortable. He read over it, more then once judging by his eye movement, before pulling away. The devil made himself another cup of tea before he motioned to the chair across from her. She nodded, not sure why he wanted to sit with her.

“From what I can tell… This spell would work on everything but I seem nothing that would stop someone one, or thing, with natural born powers from using them.” Lucifer explained. “So if Biscuit was a warlock with natural born powers this spell wouldn’t affect him. Same thing for you; your powers wouldn't be untouched. It’s because of the burnt wood ash. If you had used a piece of jet instead it would block their powers.”

The witch frowned. “And you know that how?”

“I’m a Spell Weaver. It was my job in Heaven.” Lucifer said. “Most spells used today I had a hand in their creation. The only reason I can’t undo this one is because you used a black ribbon to bind the ingredients. If you had used white I could have undone it.”

Rowena couldn’t believe it; Lucifer was teaching her about spell work! “Can you teach me more?”

Lucifer took a bite of his brownie. “What do you want to know?” He asked, quickly chewing. “I bet I could make you an amazing sorceress. There hasn’t been one of those in ages!”

 

Dean helped move the tables in the library so they had plenty of room to work. Castiel watched as Lucifer stood over Rowena, giving the witch tips as she began to prepare the spell. It was clear that something had happened between the two last night and whatever happened had cleared the air between the two.

Crowley passed Lucifer the bag holding the last of the ingredients before moving to help out setting up the spell circle. The demon nodded to them and began laying out the lines of gold powder that made up the spell circle. Between the five of them it didn’t take them long before everything was ready. The only thing missing now was Sam and Biscuit.

“They do know this was happening today right?” Crowley asked impatiently. "Does the Moose know how to tell time?"

“Cut Sammy some slack okay?” Dean snapped. “This is his best friend. He’s had Biscuit for over a year now. How would you like it if someone took your favorite hell hound away from you huh?”

The demon made a face. “You have a point. Guess a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

“For all we know Sam might not have to say goodbye.” Castiel said. “Biscuit might decide to stay. He seems fairly attached to Sam.”

“Dude… The love of Biscuit’s life is out there waiting for him.” Dean said. “All we did was take him in for a bit. He has no reason to stay.”

“You never know. The wee cù might stick around.” Rowena said. “Just like I might.”

“Might what?” Sam asked as he came in holding Biscuit close to his chest.

“We were just wondering where you were.” Lucifer said. “Everything’s ready and set up Sam. All we need is Biscuit.”

Sam held the Corgi tighter and Biscuit let out a little whine. “Ready to do this Biscuit? You’ll be able to get back to normal.”

Biscuit let out a whine and kissed Sam’s cheek. The hunter gave the pup a teary smile and kissed the top of his furry head. With a sad smile he walked over to the spell circle. Kneeling down he placed the Corgi in the center and kissed the top of his head one more time.

“I love you Biscuit. Goodbye my friend.” Sam whispered to him before getting out of the circle and moving to stand by himself.

Biscuit let out a whine and started to follow Sam but Rowena began the spell, making the lines light up on the floor. Biscuit made a worried noise and turned to look at Sam, who was watching with tears in his eyes. Looking down at the lines Biscuit began to growl. The pup stood and began to move towards Sam.

“No Biscuit! Stay there!” Sam commanded, hating the fact that it looked like Biscuit’s heart was breaking at the order. “This is for the best. You can go back to your life!”

Biscuit began barking frantically at Sam. The hunter couldn’t hide his tears now, which were coming down his face like two small rivers. Rowena finished the spell and there was a blinding flash that went off. The spell circle vanished leaving Biscuit standing in the circle by himself and still a Corgi.

Rowena frowned. “I don’t understand. The spell should have worked!”

Biscuit took a step and as he did he kicked up some of the leftover dust from the spell circle. The Corgi let out a whine and began scratching frantically as his nose. Sam managed to take two steps, intending on helping the pup when the loudest sneeze he ever heard left the dog that was echoed by a loud bang and a shocked cry of pain.


	7. Confusion and Heartfelt Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who do not speak Enochian I have provided a translation for you! Enjoy!
> 
> 1) My brother, Samael.
> 
> 2) I called you Lucifer. And that is Cassiel.
> 
> 3) I am Jibril. I am a servant of God.
> 
> 4) They call me Gabriel.
> 
> 5) I am mixed up.

_Chapter 7: Confusion and Heartfelt Talks_

Six pair of shocked eyes watched as the Corgi let out the loudest sneeze that they had ever heard come from him. What caused the shock however was the transformation that came with the bodily function. Biscuit went from Corgi to human as he went tumbling backwards only to end up going head over heels, tumbling backwards as he went.

Biscuit turned into a blonde who slammed into the marble the framed the doorway. When he struck he let out a cry of pain as his head and back connected with the hard stone with a resounding crack that broke it. The most unbelievable thing were the six large golden wings that had sprung into existence at the moment of impact. Lucifer and Castiel let out a shocked cry at seeing them and the name that left both of them was echoed by the hunters as well. 

“Gabriel!”

The small blonde archangel was naked and dazed as he slumped to the floor. He weakly tried to sit but at the sound of his name it was clear that the spell was having an adverse effect. When those glazed golden eyes landed on them, Gabriel raised his hand, a glow building. Lucifer was quick to move in front of everyone, letting out his own huge white wings and not a moment later Castiel’s black ones were out as well.

“Gabriel look at me.” Lucifer said softly. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Those wild gold eyes stared at Lucifer before they flicked over at Crowley and Rowena, the light of the spell he was charging growing. Lucifer was quick to motion for them to get behind him and the two quickly did.

“Gabriel look at me. Not them.” Lucifer coaxed, drawing those eyes back to him.

“Darsar zir ol!?” Came the half slurred Enochian words. *Where am I?

“You’re safe. I swear it on my Grace.” Lucifer promised. “Do you know who I am?”

Gabriel seemed to have to think about it for a moment before he slurred out more words. “En esiasacahe, Samael…” *1

Castiel froze at that. “Lucifer… His memories…”

“I know Cas. Just…Gabriel what was the name I preferred? The name you called me?” The Devil asked softly, taking a careful step towards him.

“Ol umd elasa Lucifer.” Came the answer as the glow began to fade from Gabriel’s hand. “Od ar I Cassiel.” *2

Castiel was now visibly upset. “Oh Gabriel…”

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, his hand resting on his pistol.

“Gabriel recognizes us but he’s calling us by the truest forms of our names.” Castiel explained. “It’s like his mind is scrambled. None of use our names from before the Fall anymore. Not even the Archangels.”

“Will he be okay?” Sam asked looking worried.

“That’s what Lucifer is trying to find out. So far Gabriel seems somewhat intact if nothing else.” Castiel assured them.

“Can you tell me your name?” Lucifer asked softly to his younger brother.

Gabriel seemed to think about it, the spell finally disappearing from his hand. “Ol zir…Jibril. Ol zir noco de elo.” *3

Lucifer smiled and stepped forward, holding out a hand to the smaller blonde. “That’s right. What did we call you though? That’s the name I need.”

“Gabriel. Par um ma Gabriel.” The smallest archangel said. *4

Lucifer nearly beamed. “That’s right. You’re Gabriel. My younger brother. The youngest of the First Four. The youngest archangel. The Messenger of God. The Archangel of Healing and Childbirth. Do you remember?”

“Ol zir cynxir lring.” Came the suddenly heavily slurred confession. *5

“You just had a spell cast on you. You were turned into a dog and we just managed to get you back to your true form.” The older archangel was quick to explain. “The spell went off harder then expected and you slammed into the wall. In your fragile state and with your Grace being low you no doubt are dazed and have a head injury. Can I take a better look at you?”

Gabriel seemed to struggle to comprehend what was being told to him. He managed to sit again but the dazed look was starting to grow and it looked like he would be passing out soon. Sure enough Gabriel tried to sit up more and the color drained from his face as he slumped to the floor unconscious, his wings vanishing in a burst of golden feathers that burst into flame, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

“What the hell?! Is he okay?” Dean asked as Castiel and Sam rushed over to them.

Lucifer’s hand glowed and he placed it on Gabriel’s brow. “It feels like he’ll be okay but his Grace is really low and erratic. He also has a concussion from hitting the wall but nothing else seems broken.”

Sam pulled off his flannel and passed it to the archangel, who quickly used it to cover his baby brother’s naked form. “Here. Do you think he’ll remember anything?”

Lucifer shook his head. “It’s hard to tell with spells like these but I think he might. Once he’s feeling better we can talk to him. Now he needs rest. I’m going to take him to my room. I’ll make sure he rests and heals but I wouldn’t expect him to be up for at least a few days. The spell took its toll on him.”

Dean nodded. “If something goes wrong then you’re the best person to be there for him. If you need anything then don’t hesitate to call any of us.”

Lucifer nodded and vanished with Gabriel. The room was silent after they left and Rowena was the first to move and began cleaning up the remains of the spell. Crowley poured himself a drink and took a seat, glaring at the witch.

“Congratulations Mother. Not only have you managed to piss off two archangels but you turned this one into a dog!” Crowley snapped. “You’ll be lucky if you manage to get to the next country before he hunts you down!”

“Oi now! I fixed it! He won’t be upset with me.” Rowena said, even if she didn’t seem entirely confident about her words.

“I don’t know. Gabriel lived for a long time as the Trickster Loki.” Dean revealed. “He’s got a warped sense of humor and likes doling it out just like a Trickster. He’s done some pretty funny revenge pranks that’s for sure.”

“My brother’s stint of trapping you in a television world with no way out was quite indicative of that.” Castiel agreed. “The place he trapped me in was equally of ill repute. I still am amazed that I managed to make it out as unscathed as I did.”

“‘Unscathed?’” Dean asked in disbelief. “Cas you were bleeding from your brow and your nose in two different places and your eye was swelling. How is that ‘unscathed’?”

“Given what my brother has done to those he’s considered enemies in the past then I consider myself very lucky that I only had those few.” The angel admitted. “I could have very well ended up like Drepanon.”

“Like who?”

“Drepanon. A high level demon that was chasing after an angel he called ‘The Golden One’. The story goes that this demon found an archangel and began feeding on his pain and Grace. After years of being chased the demon hurt someone the angel was close to.” Crowley said. “That demon is now trapped in a pocket dimension in one of the farthest reaches of Hell where he’s constantly being burned to death.”

“And you think Gabriel did that?” Sam asked. “Do you have any proof?”

“I heard it from a reliable source.” Crowley said, taking in his mother’s now shaking visage. “A very reliable source.”

“Like how reliable because you don’t seem to be the type of demon to believe in hearsay.” Dean taunted.

The Hell King took a drink with a smirk. “I heard it from Drepanon himself. In between his screams of pain he wanted to make a deal with me while I was still King of the Crossroads.”

Sam suddenly turned and headed down the hall, not caring to hear anymore. He wanted to go check on Gabriel and come to terms with the fact that for the past eighteen months his best friend had in fact been none other then his crush. Making his way down the hall he stopped at the door to Lucifer’s room and quietly knocked in case Gabriel was resting. At the quiet bid to enter from the Devil, Sam slipped inside and locked the door behind him.

Lucifer was sitting up in bed with a single lamp on. Gabriel was curled up under the covers, his head resting on the Devil’s lap. Sam moved closer only to freeze at the sight of Gabriel tightly clutching his flannel to his chest in a death grip. Lucifer motioned to his reading chair next to the bed and Sam sat down, his green gaze still drawn to the smaller blonde.

“How is he?” Sam asked softly, not wanting to disturb the smaller blonde.

“He keeps drifting in and out.” Lucifer replied. “I can already tell that his Grace might be a bit slow to rebuild. We have no way of knowing just how much of his Grace he had access to and could properly use. Well…use aside from his sneezes.”

Sam took in the youngest archangel’s sleeping visage and couldn’t stop the words that fell from his lips. “He looks different when he’s asleep. Younger almost.”

The Devil chuckled. “He does, doesn’t he? He always acted his age, something that Michael and Raphael couldn’t seem to understand. It didn’t help that our father tended to baby him since he was the youngest. Michael never wanted to train him and Raphael never wanted to teach him. They both ignored him and I pretty much raised him. I tried to protect him from the worst of things but…”

The younger hunter frowned before he realized what the tall blonde was implying. “Did…Did they hurt him?”

“I have no proof but I think so. He never said it but he was scared to be around them after a certain age.” Lucifer said. “No matter what I said Gabriel would defend them and anything that happened. I just wish I had been a better brother.”

“Sounds to me like you were a great brother. Just like Dean is a great brother to me.” Sam said with a smile. “It sounds to me like you sacrificed a lot to help him become the archangel he is today.”

Lucifer looked up, hope in his eyes. “You think so? Think he’ll be happy to have me in his life again Sam?”

The hunter gave him a sad smile. “I know he’ll be happy to have you again.”

“I won’t be his lover again.”

That had Sam sitting up straight, confusion clear on his face. “Why not? You said you loved him and you two dated!”

“Because as much as I love my brother Sam I’m not in love with him and he knows it.” Lucifer said, running his fingers through Gabriel’s blonde hair while looking at him fondly. “Once we were together for a while he asked me to be his mate.”

Same felt his heart stop. “What did you say to that?”

“I told him no.” Lucifer looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes. “It’s because I’m in love with Michael. I always have been. Ever since I woke up and saw him standing next to our Father in all his Glory. I never stopped being in love with him. Even now if Gabriel said that he wanted to pick up where we left I would still tell him no. My time with him is over Sam.”

“Why don’t you talk to him about it first?” Sam encouraged. “That way if the two of you want to become something more again—”

“Then that wouldn’t be fair to you Sam.” The Devil said. “I’m not blind or stupid. I can tell that you’re in love with him. If my baby brother is the one your heart desires then I’ll give you my blessing to be with him. I want to see my baby brother and my best friend happy.”

Sam felt himself getting choked up. “Wow. I’m honored that you would call me that.”

There was an answering chuckle from the blonde. “Why would I not? You’re my Vessel too. That’s the point. Our Vessel’s are supposed to be our best friends and I am glad to have a best friend like you.”

Gabriel groaned and pulled Sam’s shirt close, burying his nose in the fabric and taking a deep breath before bleary golden eyes opened and he said something in Enochian to his brother, making Lucifer laugh.

“I promise you can have some once you feel better.” Lucifer said. “I’ll even help.”

Gabriel nodded and drifted back off to sleep, his face now buried in Sam’s shirt. The hunter watched the youngest archangel for a few minutes before looking up at the still smiling Devil. The blonde looked like he had just been told the most amazing joke and Sam couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him.

“What did he say?” Sam asked. “I didn’t understand any of it.”

Lucifer looked up at Sam with an evil smirk. “He asked if he could have you tied up to his bed and covered in chocolate. I told him once he feels better and that I’d help him get you.”

Sam’s face went slack in shock and his green eyes flicked to the angel. Lucifer couldn’t stop the laughter that was pulled from his chest as he watched his Vessel panic at the thought.


	8. Dinner and A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again for those that do not speak Enochian I have provided translations!
> 
> 1) You are welcome  
> 2) With my own hands.  
> 3) I like these.  
> 4) One of the best.  
> 5) Are you well?  
> 6) I love you

_Chapter 8: Dinner and A Confession_

Sam watched as Gabriel happily plated the food he had made before passing it out. He gave Lucifer and Dean the first plates and Castiel and Sam got their plates next. Gabriel grabbed his plate and took his seat across from Sam. Dean was eyeing the plate of roasted chicken, roasted redskin baby potatoes, and green beans. Lucifer and Castiel dug in without hesitation, Lucifer letting out an indecent moan at the taste.

“I forgot how good your cooking is Gabriel.” Lucifer said. “Thank you so much for cooking for us.”

“And thank you for allowing me the ability to taste food again.” Castiel said with a smile. “I missed it. Especially the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

“Elasa bolape aschaniis*.” Gabriel said with a smile. 

Sam gave a tight smile at hearing the Enochian leave the youngest archangel’s lips. After Gabriel had recovered from the spell and his Grace was replenishing Lucifer had given his younger brother a full exam. Gabriel was given a clean bill of health but the only problem was that Gabriel was unable to speak anything other then the oldest form of Enochian. He could understand and read every other language fine but speaking or writing was another story. 

Of course when being told that they had no idea what was wrong with him Gabriel had been quick to summon some material. One of the things he showed them was something called ‘receptive bilingualism’ in which he knew other languages but couldn’t, or wouldn’t, speak them. The other possibility was reverse Foreign Accent Syndrome, in which some who knew multiple languages but could no longer speak them.

Needless to say the past few weeks had been difficult. Lucifer was the only one who actually spoke the ‘True Enochian’ as it was called. Castiel and Crowley were able to understand some of it, but not enough to give a good translation. That left Sam, Dean, and Rowena in the dark whenever the blonde tried to talk to them and it made Gabriel frustrated to the point of tears. Thankfully enough Lucifer had decided to move in permanently, making Gabriel far happier.

Dean took a bite of his food and his eyes went wide. “Holy shit. This is amazing! I’ve never had food this good. You sure you made this Feathers?”

“Erm en ozien zol.*” Gabriel said with a smile.

“I keep forgetting the you never used your Grace when cooking.” Lucifer said. “Everything home made. Probably why it’s so good.”

“Like homemade, homemade?” Dean asked. “Damn. That’s amazing.”

Lucifer sent his younger brother a smile. “Gabby always liked to cook. Even before we left Heaven. It was one of his favorite hobbies and our Dad always encouraged it. He loved that Gabriel liked to do things outside of his duties. Something that Michael and Raphael could never understand.”

“I knew they were dicks but that just proves it. Everyone needs a hobby.” Dean said.

“Like your cartoon porn addiction?” Sam asked with a smile.

Dean pointed his fork at his brother. “It’s hentai and it’s amazing. Better then those tomes you read.”

“They’re just regular books Dean.” Sam protested. 

“It’s fricken Harry Potter or Twilight or some shit like that.” Dean countered.

Sam sent him a bitch face. “It’s the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings and they’re classics. You should try it sometime Dean.”

There was a quite snap and suddenly both hunters were holding lists. Dean looked his over and was shocked to find a list of hentai websites along with user names and passwords. Sam’s list was of different books, at least thirty of them. Gabriel was smiling at them both. The two looked at each other then at the lists, then to the blonde.

“What gives?” Dean asked.

“Ol aziazor unal.*” He said with a grin. 

“Those are his favorites.” Lucifer said.

“Really? ‘Dante’s Inferno’?” Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded happily. “El de a ascha.*” 

“Gabby said it’s one of the best. That’s relative to the person reading it.” Lucifer said laughing as Gabriel began yelling at him.

Castiel’s head tilted as he listened, trying to understand what was being said. Dean just shook his head, knowing that Gabriel and Lucifer were both enjoying the fact that they could fight with each other like real brothers once more. Needless to say Gabriel had readily accepted his older brother once more and seemed quite happy to spend time with him.

Dean turned to Sam. “Sounds like us huh?”

Sam nodded with a smile. “Yeah it does.”

Gabriel and Lucifer both flushed and Castiel looked confused.

“I don’t understand. Why are they fighting?” The dark haired angel asked.

“They’re play fighting.” Sam explained. “They aren’t really fighting. Think of it as… a friendly spar.”

Those blue eyes lit up. “Ah so it’s like exchanging jabs and sarcasm much the way you and Dean do. I apologize for not understanding, I just have never seen my older brothers act in such a way.”

“I’m sorry that this is your first time seeing us like this.” Lucifer said. “It used to always be like this. Especially between Gabriel and myself. We loved having fun and playing tricks. There was one time when we were younger and Raphael did something—”

Gabriel cut Lucifer off and let out a string of Enochian that had the Devil pausing and listening intently before he nodded.

“Okay. So Raphael was complaining that Gabriel wasn’t taking his lessons seriously and Gabriel got mad because Raph wouldn’t let him leave even though he knew that Gabby had a meeting with Dad. Gabriel threatened him and when Raphael didn’t relent, Gabby cast a spell at him.” Lucifer explained. “Unfortunately Michael walked in to get Gabby as the spell went off. Raphael ducked and it hit Michael turning his wings and hair bright pink.”

Dean burst into laughter and Castiel frowned, turning to his older brother. “What did Michael do? Surely he did not let Gabriel get away with something so grievous.”

“At first we were all in shock. Gabby looked terrified, Raphael was horrorstruck, I was trying not to laugh and Michael was in shock!” Lucifer said, trying to contain his laughter.

“I wish I could have been there to see that!” Dean gasped out. “Michael must have looked so pretty in pink!”

“Did Gabe get in trouble?” Sam asked.

“Our Dad walked in, wondering why Gabby hadn’t shown up yet. He took one look at what happened and started laughing. After a few minutes he calmed down and looked up at Michael and said ‘Wow Michael. You look amazing in pink. It really brings out the color of your eyes. I have a dress that I know would match that color perfectly. Want to borrow it?’ I had never seen my brother turn red so fast.” Lucifer said between chuckles.

“And what did you do?” Castiel asked Gabriel, who was watching in amusement.

“Gabriel took off, flying as fast as his wings could carry him. Being our Dad’s Messenger means that our brother is the fastest angel is Heaven.” Lucifer explained. “Gabriel was gone before Michael knew what happened and no matter how much Mike chased him, Gabby was always two lengths ahead of him. The best part was that Michael had pink hair and wings for a month because the spell had to wear off!”

“Dude that is awesome!” Dean said. “Best thing I think I’ve ever heard!”

Gabriel chuckled and got up and began removing the plates and throwing away the scraps. He neatly stacked the plates and flatware and put them in the sink before getting out five more plates. With a grin he plated a large slice of pie for Dean and himself, a normal sized piece for Lucifer and Castiel and for Sam he got the hunter a nice small piece. Bring over the plates Gabriel said something and placed the plates of caramel color filled pie before them.

“Gabby says this is caramel pie.” Lucifer said. “I haven’t had this in ages.”

Dean took a big bite and his eyes went wide and his whole face lit up. “Dude! You can’t leave! You have to stay here forever and make this for me every day.”

“You can’t have this every day Dean.” Castiel said with a frown. “It wouldn’t be safe or healthy for you.”

Gabriel chuckled and started eating, happy that his food had been well received. Sam watched the small blonde archangel for a few moments. He watched those gold eyes light up with happiness and how his lips stretched into a smile. The angel’s laughter rang clear like a bell and Sam couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster.

Those gold eyes suddenly turned and eyed him, dimming a bit when he noticed that Sam wasn’t eating his pie. “Sam? Bolape elasa ascha?”

Sam didn’t need a translation this time. “I’m fine Gabe. Just enjoying the good memories we’re making is all.”

Gabriel frowned but nodded and turned back to the others, laughing as Castiel made an accidental comment about his and Dean’s sex life. Sam smiled as Dean began sputtering, trying to cover his ass. Castiel was confused about why Dean seemed ashamed at his words. Lucifer was bright red and seemed highly uncomfortable and Gabriel was laughing, seeming to find amusement in everyone’s embarrassment.

 

Sam startled at the knock on his door before glancing at the clock. It was so late it was almost early. Setting aside his new book, the one that had appeared in his room after dinner; he got up and went to the door. Opening it he was shocked to find Gabriel standing there looking half asleep and highly unsure of himself. The archangel was clutching the flannel that he had given him close to his chest.

“Gabe? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shoved Sam back in the room and shut the door hard. Reaching up with a shaking hand he locked the door and then warded it before rushing over and getting in Sam’s bed and curling up under the covers. Sam frowned and rushed over to the bed. Gabriel reached up and grabbed Sam and pulled him down on the bed. 

“Gabe are you okay?”

The angel shook his head. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his ears before putting them back down. It took Sam a minute before he understood. Since Gabriel was having a hard time speaking English he was trying to show Sam what was wrong. Luckily enough while he had been in collage charades had been a big thing and Sam was grateful enough that he could understand what Gabriel was trying to tell him.

“You had a nightmare?” Sam asked softly.

Gabriel nodded and clutched tighter at the shirt in his hands.

“So you came here to sleep with me?” The hunter hazarded.

Gabriel nodded again. 

Sam frowned. “Why?”

Gabriel reached down under the blankets and brought his hand back up and in it was clutched the collar that he had worn as Biscuit. Sam frowned and reached out to take it but Gabriel pulled back, shoving the collar back to where it came from. Gabriel sighed and buried his face in the pillow. With a start Sam realized why Gabriel was most likely here. 

“You miss sleeping with me don’t you?” Sam asked. “Because I left you sleep in my bed every night when you were Biscuit. I’m sorry Gabe. I didn’t even think about how you were feeling about it. If it makes you feel better…I miss having you here.”

Gabe made a huff sound and grabbed Sam’s book and shoved it in his hands. Sam took it and got settled in. As soon as he was comfortable Gabriel scooted over putting his head in Sam’s lap. Without even thinking about it Sam’s hand went straight into Gabriel’s hair, rubbing gently at his scalp, smiling as the archangel seemed to melt against him, making a soft purring noise. Smiling Sam flipped to the front of his book and began reading out loud to the blonde.

“‘Midway upon the journey of our life…”

It was only a half hour later when Sam fell asleep reading to the blonde. Gabriel quickly marked their place and sat the book aside. A quite snap had Sam dressed for and tucked into bed. Gabriel was quick to tuck himself in next to the hunter. Of course Sam rolled over, wrapping his much large form around the archangel, making Gabriel purr happily. With one final snap the lights were off and the alarm was set and Gabriel settled down for a good night rest with Sam.

“Ol aziazor elasa Sam.*” Gabriel whispered, not realizing that Sam was actually awake and had heard him.


	9. An Honest Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for Enochain and Scottish Slang! Thank you to GabrielArchangeelOfTheLord for helping me with the slang!
> 
> 1-4) I love you Sam  
> 5) I said to him that I love him.  
> 6) He was in rest.  
> 7) I was going to when we can talk. He will not talk to me.  
> 8) Hey! What is wrong with you, you stupid bastard? Don't make me beat you up!  
> 9) Are you stupid? I'd never work!  
> 10) You stupid bastard! That might work! You're a clever boy aren't you? If you insist on going through with this crazy plan the there's no choice. You'll need me fore this won't you?  
> 11) You're talking a load of rubbish!

_Chapter 9: An Honest Mistake_

_Ol aziazor elas, Sam._ 1

Sam pushed himself harder. His legs were going numb, his chest was heaving and his lungs were burning. There were dark spots floating in his vision as he pushed himself to run faster. He felt like his feet were going to punch holes in the ground with every step. Sam kept pushing; he had to. Those words kept repeating in his mind over and over like a broken record and he was trying to outrun if only for a moment.

 _Ol aziazor elas, Sam._ 2

Sam could barely hear the music that was blaring in his ears. Those same words kept repeating over and over in his head like the beating of a drum. They were driving him mad. They wouldn’t leave him alone since he had found out the translation over a week ago. They haunted him night and day and to make things worse Gabriel hadn’t said them to him again since despite them sleeping in the same bed most nights. The blonde was being a coward by not admitting his feelings to him face to face. At least he had told Gabriel to his face while the archangel had still been Biscuit. Gabriel knew that Sam loved him but wouldn’t say it back.

 _Ol aziazor elsa, Sam._ 3

Sam came to a halt outside the bunker, doubled over and breathing heavy. His chest hurt and so did his legs. Today wasn’t about exercise; today was about trying to figure out what to do about those three words that Gabriel had said to him in the dead of night. The archangel hadn’t even had the guts to say them to him when he’d been awake. Gabriel seemed to be running away again only this time it seemed he was running away from admitting those three little words again.

 _Ol aziazor elsa, Sam._ 4

Sam headed into the Bunker hoping to grab some food and then hide away in his room after getting a shower. Much to his dismay Lucifer caught him before he could get away. The Devil looked him up and down, taking in his drenched clothes and soaked hair. The frown that graced his face made the hunter believe that the archangel knew something he didn’t.

“Gabby was worried. You didn’t leave a note or anything.” Lucifer said, his tone sounding somewhat disappointed and it set the younger on edge.

“I never leave a note. Dean and Cas know that I like to take a run in the morning sometimes.” Sam said tensely. “Just ask them.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the sudden defensiveness he was met with. “A run huh? It looks more like you tried to make an escape from a gym and got caught in a downpour. Go take a shower and get cleaned up. Gabby saved you a plate. I’ll tell him to warm it up for you okay? Then you can sit down and relax.”

Sam blinked, realizing that Lucifer had sensed something and was giving him a small reprieve to cool down. The hunter took the offer for what it was and took off for his room. Once he was safe in his room Sam shut the door before stripping down and grabbing a towel and heading for the shower. That was the only thing Sam didn’t care for; the communal showers the Bunker had. Still he finished up and headed back to his room and shut and locked the door and turned only to find Gabriel, sitting on his bed.

“Do you mind?” Sam asked, feeling his blood start to boil again.

Gabriel gave him a smirk and a little eyebrow wiggle.

Sam was in no mood to play with the small blonde today; not after the past week. “Gabriel, get out!”

Gabriel frowned, realizing now that something was wrong. He got up off the bed and walked over to Sam, trying to talk to the hunter as best he could. Sam was in no mood and opened the door and pointed. The archangel looked like a kicked puppy and hung his head as he left. Sam slammed the door behind the angel and moved to the bed intending to get some clean clothes.

As he headed for his dresser he noticed something on his nightstand. There was a tray with a freshly made parfait, a bowl of oatmeal, two pancakes, two strips of bacon, and a glass of ice cold orange juice. Sam stared at the food for a minute before noticing the red rose in a small vase with a card. Going over he picked up the card and was surprised to see the English writing in a neat, calligraphy style hand on the inside. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the card to see what had been written. 

_Sam,_  
Made your favorites. Hope you like them. I managed to somewhat fix myself with Lucifer’s help. I want us to talk but with my accident I figured it was better to wait so we could talk privately instead of needing a third party. I know it’s a bit soon and I still can’t speak English but maybe we can talk about everything that’s happened since I can write in it now. Will you give me a chance?  
Eternally Yours,  
Gabriel 

Sam sat down hard on the bed feeling like an ass. Gabriel hadn’t been afraid to tell him those words when he was awake. Gabriel had been waiting to say them to Sam when the hunter could actually understand them without having to ask Lucifer or Castiel to translate. Gabriel was trying to, in his own way, be romantic. And like an idiot Sam had just thrown the archangel out because he was mad for all the wrong reasons. 

Shaking his head he scrambled to get dried off and into some decent clothes. He had an archangel to find and apologize to.

 

“It won’t help you know.” Lucifer said, looking up at his little brother who was currently hiding up in the rafters of the garage.

Gabriel looked down at his brother and snorted before turning to look back at the paper in his hand. It was the spell that Rowena had used to turn him into a dog. When he had first changed back he had been thrilled to be back to his normal form, even with the hiccup of being stuck to one language. Going over the spell again he realized that he was only missing a couple things; with any luck Rowena or the storeroom might have the rest.

“Gabriel please come down so we can talk. I know you have a Napoleon complex since you’re in such a tiny vessel but please this is ridiculous even for you.” Lucifer called again.

Gabriel flipped his brother the bird and went back to thinking. Sam seemed to like him better when he had been Biscuit. At least then Sam hadn’t yelled at him. The past week Sam had been snappish and even downright angry with him at times and he couldn’t figure out what he did that upset the hunter so badly. Everything had been going fine until the night he showed up at Sam’s door after a nightmare, clutching the flannel the hunter had given him like a safety blanket.

While the taller had seemed okay with it that night and the following night, it was the third day when the human seemed to get upset with him. Gabriel had gone over every action he had taken trying to figure out what had set the hunter off but he was drawing a blank. If he knew going back to this form would have caused him so much trouble he would have been out of the spell circle faster then you could say ‘doggie bag’. Maybe Sam was regretting finding out that he was Biscuit.

“Oh for the love of Dad! Jibril get down here!” Lucifer snapped. “This is your last warning! Don’t make me come up there!”

Gabriel sighed and jumped down, clutching the spell tightly making Lucifer frown.

“I know what you’re thinking Gabby. Turning back into Biscuit won’t do any good. Whatever is going on between the two of you can be fixed without you doing something stupid.” Lucifer said.

“Ol gohe adagita par ar ol aziazor par.” *5

“You did? When?” The Devil asked, looking a bit shocked.

Gabriel looked down. “Par bolape a page.” *6

Lucifer glared. “So in other words you pulled the same stunt you used with me. You waited until you thought he was asleep then told him you loved him. Gabby he’s a hunter! He probably wasn’t asleep! Sam most likely heard you and then found a way to translate what you said! And knowing you, you probably haven’t said it since have you?”

“Ol bolape tastax adagita ta ol adagita gohe.” Gabriel said looking ashamed. “Par gahalana ge gohe adagita ol.” *7

“Because you’re an idiot.” Lucifer said. “Just give him a bit of time and don’t do anything stupid. This is your last warning.”

Gabriel huffed and watched his brother go. He understood that Lucifer was back to being his brother and only wanted what was best for him but he wasn’t the same Gabriel that Lucifer remembered. Looking down at the spell again he headed into the bunker, hoping to find what he needed in order to cast it again. 

Sam deserved to have someone who would be loyal to him and love him unconditionally. Sure he’d be covered in fur and back to eating dog food and not allowed candy but wouldn’t it be worth it to see the smile on Sam’s face? If he was back to being Biscuit then he wouldn’t break Sam’s heart again. His hunter deserved to have love and respect and companionship. Something that he was now sure he couldn’t provide.

Reaching down Gabriel fingered the flannel that he had yet to give back to Sam. Lucifer had told him that when he had been changed back he had been naked and Sam’s first though, after he had passed out, was to cover him with his own shirt. Of course after Lucifer had gotten him into his room Gabriel had begun cuddling the shirt. 

It was only once he came back to himself that Lucifer had asked him the dreaded question. How long had he been in love with his Vessel? Well Gabriel had tried to dodge the question and play it off but Lucifer was his brother, his big brother. He always knew when Gabriel had been trying to bullshit his way out of something and this time was no different.

It was then that Gabriel had spilled everything. How he had been the Trickster at the collage and played around with Sam and Dean and how he had fallen head over heals in love with the taller man. How at the Mystery Spot he had gone after Sam, killing Dean over and over again and then having the hunter chase him for six months. Then came his little stunt with TV land and how he had been teasing Sam with the whole ‘genital herpes’ commercial followed by his ‘sacrifice’ at the hotel.

When he was done he had expected Lucifer to be mad at him or to scold him for being so immature. Instead his brother just stared at him and made a comment that Gabriel really loved Sam if he was willing to do all that just to have the hunter’s attention. Of course he had turned several shades red making Lucifer laugh before being asked what he was going to do about it. Of course Gabriel didn’t have an answer. He had no idea how to tell Sam that he was in love with him despite knowing that his hunter was head over heals in love with him.

Looking down at the paper he got a sudden jolt of inspiration. Running into the Bunker he headed straight down the hall and right to Rowena’s room. He knocked loudly on the door and waited. The witch opened the door with a look of surprise and he shoved his way in and shut and locked the door behind him. Rowena looked shocked at that and even more so when he grabbed her ingredients bag.

“Oi! What is wrong with you, you bawheid bastart?!” Rowena snapped. “Dinnae make me batter ye!” *8

Gabriel summoned a paper and pen and wrote down his plan and passed it to her. 

Rowena read it over and then stared up at him. “Are ye daft?! I’d never work!” *9

The blonde huffed and wrote something else out and handed it over to the witch, watching with joy as he eyes went wide and placed a hand at her throat.

“Ye daft basart! That might work! You’re a canny lad aren’t ye?” Rowena said. “If you insist on going through with this mental plan of yours I guess there’s nae danger. You’ll need me for this won’t ye?” *10

Gabriel smirked and handed her the spell and another note making the witch blush and throw it back at the archangel.

“Och awa’ ad’ dinna talk pish!” She snapped, turning as red as her hair, before grabbing her bag and leaving, Gabriel hot on her heels and grinning like mad. *11

 

Sam had looked everywhere for Gabriel and now he was out of options so he had started searching the entire bunker. He hadn’t made it very far into the lower levels when he heard Rowena’s voice. He frowned and listened closely. It took him a few second but he realized that he was hearing the witch cast a spell. Rushing towards the sound he opened the dog a crack to find the witch in mid spell, with an unconscious Corgi right in the middle of the spell circle, glowing with the light of the magic being cast.

“NO!” Sam yelled, fearing that Gabriel, in an act of despertation, had the spell cast on him once more after their fight..

Rowena glared at the hunter and continued on, not pausing in her work. Sam grabbed the first thing he could, a large piece of metal from a broken shelf, and rushed at the red head. Rowena glared and without missing a beat, flung Sam into the wall. The hunter’s head connected sharply with the wall. As the world began to fade to blackness around him the last thing he could have sworn he saw was Gabriel, bending down to check on him.


	10. Happily Ever After

_Chapter 10: Happily Ever After_

Sam woke with a throbbing headache and feeling like he’d been hit by a train. Sitting up and glancing around he realized that he had been brought back to his room. As he went to move he froze feeling a weight on his legs. Looking down he felt fear fill him at the sight of the Corgi staring at him from his legs. 

The dog leg out a whine and came up to kiss him, licking at his face as if sensing something was wrong. Sam felt as though his heart had been crushed. Had he really been so cruel to Gabriel that the archangel felt this was the only way for them to be together? Sam pulled the dog close to his chest and fought to keep from sobbing. 

Why would Gabriel do this? Did the archangel think that he no longer loved him because of Sam’s anger? Not knowing what else to do he pulled the dog close to his chest and got out of bed. He had to find Rowena and get her to reverse the spell once more. He needed the blonde in his life in his human form.

Holding the pup close as he carried him, he made his way into the kitchen. Sam was nearing the doorway when he heard voices. Holding the dog still he heard Lucifer’s voice, followed by his brother. Pausing he stood just out of sight and listened in.

“You sure about this?” Dean asked. “Just up and leaving?”

“Gabriel says he needs time. Sam was really angry with him. Can’t exactly try to focus on getting better if he’s thinking about your baby brother.” Lucifer said.

Castiel sighed. “If you are truly set on leaving then I will miss you both.”

“You act like I’m going to be gone forever.” Came a voice that Sam had missed hearing, making his heart jump into his throat; Gabriel could speak again!

Sam was quick to pull the small mirror he carried from his pocket and peaked around the corner. Gabriel was sitting at the end of the table in a pair of worn and faded jeans and back boots. He was also wearing a plain blue short sleeved shirt and tied around his waist was Sam’s blue flannel. Gabriel took a drink of his beer and gave them a weak smile.

“I’m just going with Luci for a little while to make sure I’m better. I’m still having some issues but I think Rowena managed to fix most of it.” The small blonde explained. “It’s not enough to be worried but it’s enough that I’m afraid of hurting you guys.”

“It can’t be that—”

Gabriel sneezed and was nearly knocked off his chair as all six wings came out knocking things over and a tray of mini pies appeared. Castiel was quick to pass his older brother a tissue and Gabriel blew his nose. Dean was staring at the tray and mess in amazement before turning back to the blonde just as those wings vanished in a puff of golden feathers.

“Point taken.” Dean said. “So the sneezing thing is just a side effect?”

“I have a small vessel. I have a lot of Grace. I was put in a smaller form. I had to use it somehow. I couldn’t say words so I had to tap into desires. Most of the time your desires and wants were the strongest Dean. It helped a lot. Thank you.”

Dean flushed and then cleared his throat. “So when are you going to tell Sam that you’re leaving? I think he deserves to know. After all you made him Biscuit the second am I right?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ll probably tell him after I pack. That way I can do what I do best. Run away.”

“He’s going to be upset that you’re leaving again.” Dean said. “Don’t you know how Sam feels about you?”

“I know but I also know he won’t forgive me for keeping my feelings a secret.” Gabriel said softly. “It’s best if I vanish for a little while until Sam decides to forgive me. Then again with as bad as he holds a grudge I might just be gone for a while. I mean…He chased me across America for six months just to bring you back for crying out loud.”

Sam put his mirror away and stared down at the Corgi in his arms, noticing for the first time that it had one gold eye and the other was green like his own. Smiling like mad Sam rushed back to his room with the Corgi. He grabbed the Service Dog harness and put the new Biscuit into it and grabbed his wallet. Picking up his new dog he rushed out and grabbed the keys to the Impala as he went. He had an archangel to impress.

 

Gabriel let out a huff as he headed back towards Sam’s room once more. He’d been looking for the hunter for nearly two hours. It was by sheer luck that Rowena grabbed him a few minutes ago to tell him that Sam had been looking for him and was waiting in his room for the angel. It felt a lot like, to him anyway, that the hunter was playing a game of cat and mouse and then it came to the Winchesters it was a dangerous position to be in. He had to be prepared for anything. As he turned the corner he froze at the sight that greeted him and realized that whatever he had been prepared for, this was not it.

Both sides of the hallway leading to Sam’s room were lit by flameless candles that gave off a flickering glow. A trail of red rose petals were scattered down the center and lead straight to Sam’s door. Frowning Gabriel followed the trail, feeling a blush spread a bit across his cheeks; surely this couldn’t be for him? Sam was mad at him…Wasn’t he? And why in the world did he feel like he swallowed a bowl butterflies?!

Going up to the door Gabriel raised up a slightly shaking hand and knocked twice. When he didn’t get an answer he knocked again but just a little bit harder. There was a quite bark instead of the answer he was expecting to receive and it made him even more nervous, especially since he knew that Lucifer told Sam about how he had wooed the Devil once upon a time. Not knowing what else to do Gabriel slowly and carefully pushed the door open.

It took the archangel’s stunned mind a moment to register what he was seeing once the door opened. On the floor the rose petals led to a heart made of the flickering tea light candle and within it was a dozen red roses and a large box of chocolates with a note. Stepping into them he picked up the note and read it.

_For my Angel._

Gabriel felt his heart beat faster and his palms being to sweat. Was this really happening? There was a small whine and his gold eyes flicked up to find Biscuit sitting on the bed and looking at him curiously. Gabriel blinked, having wondered how in the hell he missed what had been on the bed.

Biscuit was sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed wearing a shining new collar. Stepping closer Gabriel leaned in and looked at the tag on his collar and his breath caught in his throat. On the tag was inscribed ‘If found return to Sam & Gabriel Winchester’. Gabriel let go of the tag and his gaze turned to the cake that was sitting next to Biscuit.

It was a small three tier cake that was done in a beautiful golden butter cream. The edges of the cake were lined with small sugared diamonds that sparkled in the light. On the first tier were three sets of golden luster dusted fondant wings that were spread to their full glory. The Second tier had a small fondant hand that was shaped as if it were about to snap its fingers. The third tier was covered in small pieces of gold colored candies of all sorts.

The most eye catching thing about the cake wasn’t the decorations but the box sitting on the top. The black velvet box was sitting open and in it was a ring. It was a platinum ring with and intricate Celtic eternity knot on the sides. The ring was set with a beautiful green marquise diamond and on each side of it were three smaller golden diamonds. Gabriel couldn’t help but stare at the ring. The green color made him think of Sam’s eyes and the gold diamonds made his think of his own wings. Did Sam intentionally make a ring that embodied the both of them? Or was he actually dreaming a really good dream?

A small bark brought him back to himself and the archangel turned to look at the Corgi again. Biscuit went to the head of the bed and grabbed a small toy and brought it over to him. Gabriel took the platypus with a smile and ran his hand over the soft brown fur and smiled at seeing that its eyes matched his own gold. It seemed Lucifer had spilled the beans that he had a hand in its creation. Biscuit barked again and this time the dog had a small sign that he flipped over with his nose and Gabriel nearly dropped the stuffed animal in shock at the words.

_Will you marry my Daddy please?_

Gabriel let out a shocked gasp and couldn’t stop the whisper that escaped him. “Sam…”

“So is that a yes?”

The archangel turned to find Sam standing behind him and his eyes nearly rolled out of his head. The hunter had apparently taken the time to clean up. Not only was he clean shaven but his hair had been pulled halfway back and away from his face. As if it wasn’t enough the man was wearing a full tuxedo and holding a red rose and a big smile.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked, feeling a little breathless.

“What do you think? I know you like romance so I did my best. Between Lucifer and Rowena I think they helped me nail this.” Sam said, stepping closer to him.

“You… You did all of this for me?” Gabriel asked, his throat feeling tight; he’d never had someone go all out like this just for him.

Sam reached up and tucked the rose into Gabriel’s lapel. “There you go. Beautiful.”

The archangel turned three shades of red and looked away. Sam smiled and leaned in and picked up the box holding the ring. Gabriel took a deep breath as Sam leaned in and his knees went weak and his heart began to flutter; the hunter smelled like leather and the forest after the rain, his two favorite scents that never failed to set his body aflame. Gabriel didn’t even realize that his eyes had closed until he felt Sam pull away from him and he managed to open them again. Where was his head at?

Sam was smiling at his as he pulled back. Taking the ring from the box he sat it aside and got down on one knee in the middle of the heart of candles. The archangel’s golden eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped his lips. Sam held the ring up in both hands and smiled, knowing in his heart that he was doing the best, and right, thing for both of them.

“Gabriel, Archangel of God, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?” Sam asked softly, seeing the tears well up in those eyes he loved so much.

The archangel was taking deep shuddering breaths and trying to keep himself calm. He was staring at the ring and at Sam with both shock and awe. Sam smiled up at him waiting patiently for an answer and the hunter deserved one but Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder if he actually deserved Sam.

“Why me?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Because I love you.” Sam said simply, still smiling, as if it were the only thing that mattered. “I felt that pull the moment I met you. I felt bad about it at the time because we were technically there to kill you. When everything happened at the Mystery Spot I felt that pull again but I was so mad and Dean and feeling guilty about lusting after you that I couldn’t bring myself to act on it. I didn’t think I’d get another chance after the hotel because I thought you were really gone because Lucifer had killed you. Now I finally have a chance to be with you Gabe and I’ll be damned if I let you slip away from me again.

“You know how I feel about you Gabriel. I’ve told you enough times while you were still Biscuit. Now that I have you back the way you acted as my dog made a lot more sense. You were doing everything in your limited power to protect me even though I’m pretty sure that you weren’t really sure you could do it. You may act like you don’t care but I think you have one of the biggest hearts because you care too much sometimes just like Dean and I do.

“Now I know that after all this time you feel the same about me. I heard what you whispered to me the first night you stayed with me after you changed back. While I was a bit upset that you didn’t say them to my face I understand why you didn’t. Now thought I get to say those words back to you.”

Sam took a moment and cleared his throat. “Ol aziazor elasa Gabriel.”

Gabriel couldn’t stop his tears from falling as the flawless Enochian fell from Sam’s lips. “Sam…You… You learned that just for me?”

“Yes I did. I wanted to prove to you just how much I love you.” Sam said before he smirked and raised the ring a bit higher. “So… Will you many me Gabriel?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes. Yes I will marry you Sam. Nothing would make me happier then to be your husband!”

Sam slid the ring onto the archangel’s finger before standing, pulling the small blonde into a deep kiss. “I’ve dreamed of this for a long time.”

“Me too.” Gabriel admitted. “Thank you.”

Sam smiled and kissed him again before pulling back. “And thank you for making me a new pet.” 

Gabriel turned bright red. “Actually… I had Rowena help me make him using hair from both of us so… Technically he’s our son.”

Sam turned to look at the pup, who was watching happily from the bed. “Sounds good to me. I don’t think I could handle having a real child. So we have a fur baby. I don’t mind at all.”

The archangel let out a sigh of relief. “I was worried you would—”

“The only thing I going to be mad about is if you run away from me again.” Sam said. “Not that you will. Not to mention that I got Lucifer’s blessing to marry you.”

Gabriel broke into a blinding smile. “Just when I didn’t think I could love you anymore Sam Winchester.”

Sam leaned down and kissed the blonde again. “Ready to go tell our brothers the good news?”

“As long as you’re by my side Sam then I’m ready for anything.” Gabriel said.

The hunter took his angel by the hand and led him out the room, heading down the hall to join the rest of their family, with Biscuit trotting along happily behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Pentobarbital ~ A weight based seizure medication used to treat epilepsy in animals and people. It is also used in euthanasia due to it being the most gentle and pain free way to put an animal down. 
> 
> (Side note: I only know so much about this medication because I have had three dogs with epilepsy. The vet made sure that I knew everything about this medication to ensure that my dogs were safe while taking it; including knowing when to stop giving them the medication after having a seizure.)


End file.
